It Started With A Fire
by Princess Kairi98
Summary: While cooking dinner Sakura burns the house down. With nowhere to go her and her father move in with his old buddy, Mr. Uchiha and cold hearted company!
1. Burning the House Down and Moving In

Yeah!! New Story! This idea for the stroy just totally popped into my head. Now while writing this story I realized that Sakura's parent's names are never mentioned so I made some up. Sakura's parent's names are **Airi and Kiyoshi Haruno.** I hope you guys like it and enjoy! : )

* * *

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Burning the House Down and Moving In**

"Yes, yes I'll make sure I get that done, Mr. Fuji," Mr. Haruno said to his boss. "Yes, everything will be ready tomorrow…WHAT THE….?!"

Sakura's dad dropped his cell phone on the ground as his mouth fell open. His daughter, Sakura Haruno got up from the curb and dusted herself off.

"Hi Dad," she smiled nervously.

"Sakura…WHY IS OUR HOUSE BURNT TO THE GROUND!!!" Sakura's dad screamed as he glared at his daughter.

"Well, I was cooking dinner and then I went into the living room to call Ino and I sort of forget about it," Sakura explained as best as she could.

Her dad fell down on his knees. "M-my bottle cap collection," he muttered sadly.

"Dad," Sakura said annoyed. "You've had that collection since you were twelve."

Mr. Haruno got off the ground and collected himself. "Did you try to put the fire out?" her dad tried to ask calmly.

"Yeah, I went into the kitchen and the towel I put over the pot on the stove caught on fire. I tried to put it out with a broom, but that didn't go so well." Sakura explained.

"Sakura," her dad said bitterly. "You don't use a broom to put out a fire."

"I know that now," Sakura said. "So by the time the firemen got here, there was pretty much nothing to save."

Sakura's dad bent over to retrieve his cell phone. "Mr. Fuji…yeah I might be a little late tomorrow," he sighed into his cell.

"Yes…yes…I understand," her dad nodded his head as he listened to his boss.

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow," he finished snapping his cell phone shut.

He glanced at his daughter before he pulled her into a hug. "Well, at least you're safe," her dad muttered kissing the top of her head.

"Ok, ok," Sakura shrieked trying to escape her father's grasp. "You don't have to get all mushy."

Sakura fixed her hair and straightened out her shirt.

"So…where are we going to live?" Sakura wondered.

"We'll just have to find somewhere to stay temporarily until I can have our house rebuilt," Mr. Haruno said miserably looking at the chard remains of their house.

"My baseball card collection," he whined looking at the rubble.

Sakura gave her dad a look. "You had too many collections anyway."

"Now I have none," her dad glared at her.

"Can we stay at Ino's?" Sakura grinned hoping for a yes.

"No way, I do not need both of you troublemakers under the same roof," her dad implied. "Come on, were going to stay at the hotel three blocks down, until I can find something," he instructed his daughter and got into the car.

They checked into the Paradise Hotel, their room's right next to each other. Sakura's father went off to work the next day while Sakura sat in her bed and flipped through the channels offered by the lame cable company the hotel had. She had convinced her dad to let her skip school. Later in the evening her dad came rushing into her room smiling.

"I found a place where we can stay," he panted catching his breath. "I was going through my address book calling everyone I know and I came across an old college friend of mine," he said.

"Yeah," Sakura said her eyes glued to the TV.

"I couldn't believe I still had his number, I haven't talked to him in ages, so I called him up and he said he had plenty of room for you and me to stay awhile," he finished still smiling.

"That's great," Sakura beamed looking at her dad for the first time since he came into the room.

"We got a chance to catch up and everything and I found out were both single men, well…his wife died in a car crash, so sad," he muttered shaking his head.

"And your wife divorced you and she's living across the country with her new husband and 2 kids," Sakura pointed out.

"Anyway," he glared at his daughter, "He said we can come by at 10:00 on Friday and since I don't have to work on Friday, it's perfect," he squealed.

"Ok dad, calm down," Sakura rolled her eyes.

"He also asked me what your favorite color was and that he can have a room ready for you tomorrow."

"OMG!" Sakura screamed. "MY OWN ROOM!"

**Friday 9:50 a.m.**

"Ok Sakura, now remember your manners," her father warned her as the drove up to the gate.

"I'm not a child," Sakura glared at him. "I know what to do."

A man in a tailored black suit came up to the car as her father rolled the window down.

"Do you have an appointment sir?" he asked.

Sakura looked through the windshield and saw a huge white mansion. Three limos were parked in the front on the grass being washed by more guys in black suits.

"Umm…dad is this the right address?" Sakura gasped looking around outside her window.

"I'm Mr. Haruno," her dad explained. "Sakura, get your head out of the window."

"Oh yes , you may drive through," the servant instructed.

"What does your friend do?" Sakura asked looking at the red and yellow roses planted in the garden, a fountain in the middle. Water was pouring out of a jug a women was holding.

"Well, in college we both wanted to go into business, but I changed my major to accounting my sophomore year, but we still remained friends," her dad smiled pulling into the driveway.

"Cool," Sakura said.

"I remember this one time we put a snake in the girl's locker room," her dad giggled like a girl.

"Dad, isn't that a bit childish?" Sakura clarified unbuckling her seatbelt.

"No, it was not," her dad said defensively. "If we didn't do it he would have never met his wife. You should have seen the way they ran out of the building."

"While she was running away from a snake," Sakura said slowly trying to imagine it happening.

"Yeah, she just jumped into his arms and they connected right there," he explained locking the car doors back.

The two walked up the steps and ringed the doorbell. Another servant answered it and he ushered them inside. They were told to sit on the couch in the living room while the servant went up a flight of steps.

Sakura and her father glanced around the living room. It was huge; the living room itself was probably bigger than their entire house. The theme in the room seem to be earth tones with a splash of black here and there. They heard footsteps and stood up. Sakura watched as a handsome older man came down the stairs.

He was dressed in a gray three-piece suit with a blue tie. His long black hair brushed against the collar of his suit jacket. His eyes were black as midnight; Sakura could hardly see his pupils. He stopped in front of her father and they looked at each other before they both chuckled and gave each other a brotherly hug.

"Good to see you, Fugaku!" her dad said letting go of his friend.

"Yes, it's been a long time Kiyoshi," Mr. Uchiha said.

Mr. Uchiha turned to greet her. "You must be his beautiful daughter Sakura," he said shaking her hand. He wasn't smiling which made him look very intimidating.

"Yes, Mr. Uchiha," Sakura said weakly.

"She looks a lot like Airi did in college," he implied turning back to her father.

"She does," he father smiled down at his daughter. "Well, this is a very nice place you got here," he admitted looking around.

"It's fair enough," Mr. Uchiha answered.

"So what are you doing?" her father asked.

"I have my own company, Uchiha Enterprise."

"Really?" he dad said in shock his mouth falling open.

Sakura studied the stern man as he talked to her father. She couldn't believe her dad was a friend with this guy; her dad was so carefree, wild, and boarding insane while Mr. Uchiha was like a…rock. She found it hard to believe Mr. Uchiha was the one to put a snake in the college girls' locker room. That was more of something her dad would do.

"Yes, and hopefully my sons can take over when I get old," he joked dryly.

"Sons," Sakura and her dad said together.

"Oh, yes, Surge, go obtain Itachi and Sasuke," Mr. Uchiha commanded to the servant.

Sakura watched as the servant, Surge quickly walked up the steps to find Mr. Uchiha's sons. Sakura fixed her hair and straightened her skirt. If his sons were as good-looking as him, she had to look spectacular. She walked over to a nearby mirror and tried to fix herself up.

"I need some lip gloss," Sakura whispered. She absentmindedly reached for a purse, which she didn't have.

"Oh, that's right, it burned in the fire," Sakura remembered. She licked her lips a couple of times and fixed her clothes as she heard her dad and still talking in the background.

"So what are you doing?" Mr. Uchiha asked her dad.

"I work at a bank near the 3rd street-"

Sakura stopped listening as she saw three figures making there way down the stairs. When the servant moved, Sakura got a good look at the sons.

"_Oh my hotness," Sakura thought. _

The tall one had long beautiful jet-black hair pulled back in a ponytail at the nape of his neck, pieces framing his gorgeous face. He had the black eyes like his father, pale skin and Sakura could make out muscles in the loose fitting shirt he was wearing.

The shorter one had raven colored spiky hair that went in all different directions, deep onyx eyes and the same pale skin. He too was built. He had a scowl on his face, which Sakura thought made him even hotter.

"This is Itachi, my oldest son" Mr. Uchiha said referring to the taller one. "And this is Sasuke, my younger son."

"Hi," Sakura started, "I'm-"

"Has anyone seen my black shirt with the dragons on it?" Sakura heard a deep voice say coming down the stairs.

"No Gaara," Sasuke answered boredly.

Gaara had crimson blood red locks, pale skin, and jade green eyes with heavy black eyeliner surrounding them. He had a dark aura coming from him. Sakura noticed his ears were pierced three times and there was a tattoo on his forehead.

"This is Gaara, one of Sasuke's friends, he stays with us," Mr. Uchiha explained as Gaara joined the group. "Family issues."

Out of the corner of her eye she saw someone one entering the room with a book in his hand. He had such an angelic face; he had short-cropped red hair, and cinnamon brown orbs. His face was emotionless as he just stared at her from across the room.

"Sasori, one of Itachi's friends, he stays with us too," Mr. Uchiha said.

"_How many hot guys are in this place?" Sakura thought to herself. _

The front door opened and in walked someone else. He had long chocolate brown locks tied back in a loose low ponytail; pale skin seemed very common with everyone in the house Sakura noticed. She saw his slender muscles through the thin shirt he was wearing. He closed the door and looked up at the crowd standing in the living room with pearly white eyes.

"I didn't know we had company," his deep voice said as he walked in.

"This is Neji, he is an exchange student that is staying with us and that would be everybody," Mr. Uchiha informed them.

"Itachi, Sasuke, Gaara, Sasori, and Neji I would like you to meet Mr. Haruno and his daughter Sakura, they will be staying with us for a while," he instructed everyone.

Mr. Haruno gazed at the young men standing three feet away from him. All these guys were going to be living in the same house as his daughter. This wasn't going to work.

All of the guys looked at Sakura as she fluttered her long dark lashes at them. Her emerald green eyes her half opened. What took them by surprise was her long bright pink hair.

"_Freak," Sasuke thought as she batted her eyes at them._

"Hi, I'm Sakura," she said holding her hand out to them. The guys observed the small, smooth hand with pink nail polish waiting in front of them.

Neji turned and started to walk up the stairs. "I have homework to finish."

Gaara followed him up the steps. "I have to find my shirt, I'm going out later."

Sasori walked back to the room he was in before. "I need to finish reading this book for class."

Sasuke frowned at her. "Hn," was all he said before leaving the room to go outside into the garden.

Mr. Haruno smiled to himself. He had nothing to worry about since none of the guys seem to take an interest in Sakura.

Sakura on the other hand was very mad. "How rude, they didn't even say anything to me," Sakura growled.

Itachi the only one left in the room walked up to Sakura and lifted her hand up to his lips, kissing it lightly. "It was very nice to meet you, Sakura,' he smirked. Sakura blushed deeply and giggled a little.

"_He is so hot," Sakura sighed, thinking about the how it felt to have his soft lips on her hand. _

"Mr. Haruno," he said shaking her father's hand before leaving.

"Itachi's the only one that really uses his manners," Mr. Uchiha told them. "He's a ladies man."

Gaara came back down the stairs to pick something off a table sitting near the door.

"Gaara," Mr. Uchiha called.

"Yes," Gaara answered strolling over.

"Would you show Miss. Haruno where her room is?"

"Sure," he said kind of annoyed that he had to show her around. "Where is it?"

"Right in between yours and Neji's rooms," Mr. Uchiha smirked.

"I'll show you where your room is," Mr. Uchiha said to her father. Sakura watched as the two left talking about the good old days. She glanced back over at Gaara who was glaring at her.

"Come on," he snapped taking the steps three at a time. Sakura followed him as best she could. When they reached the second floor Sakura saw eleven doors.

"Ok, our rooms are up here," he pointed out. "They're four bathrooms and the last door is the closet."

He walked over to a plain door and opened it. "This is your room." He then strolled over to a red door. "This is my room, as long as you don't go into my room, bother me, or talk to me, we will get along just fine," he said disappearing into the room.

"So basically you want me to stay out of your way," Sakura said bitterly. How was she going to get any of these hot guys to notice her?

"Exactly," Gaara smirked popping his head out of the doorway. "You sure catch on fast."

He slammed his door shut and all Sakura could hear was the shouting and screaming coming from the radio he had just turned on. Sakura sighed as she walked into her new room.

"OH MY GOSH!!!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs. The room was huge. In the middle was a large four-post bed with a canopy it was pink, her favorite color. There was a dresser, nightstand, and a make-up table that all matched the bed. Sakura saw a closet and ran over to open the door. It was empty, but it was huge. Another door was off to the side, Sakura opened it and it was a shoe closet, a closet just for shoes!

Sakura ran over to the bed and started to jump on it squealing like a little girl in a candy store, shaking her hair around her skirt riding up with each jump.

"Could you keep it down?" an angry voice said from the door. Sakura froze and turned around to see Neji glaring at her from the doorway. Sakura jumped of the bed as if it was on fire and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Neji, is it?" she gasped as she tried to slow down her breathing. "What brings you here?"

"_Maybe he came to ask me something," Sakura smiled. _

"I just came to see what was squealing like a pig and found you," Neji said just standing there still frowning. He turned to leave.

"Wait," Sakura howled following him into the hallway.

"What?" he snapped getting very angry that this pink-haired girl was wasting his time.

"I was wondering if…" Sakura started playing with her hair. If he wasn't so hot maybe so could say this easier.

"If I would what?" Neji asked growing impatient.

"If you could give me a tour of the house," Sakura blurted out quickly. She blushed when she felt him staring her down. Sasuke then decided to walk down the hallway at that exact moment.

"Uchiha," Neji yelled. "This girl wants a tour of the house."

"Umm...it's Sakura," Sakura corrected him.

Sasuke glared at her before turning his glaze to Neji. "Why are you telling me?"

"Well, it is your house," Neji pointed out. "And besides, I have work to do."

Sakura watched as Neji left his hair swinging back and forth.

Sasuke glared at Sakura as he followed Neji down the stairs. "Come on pinky," she heard him growl.

"It's Sakura," she snapped loudly getting tired of people not at calling her by her correct name. Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks turned around and pushed her against the wall. He hovered over her, his breath tickling her exposed neck.

"Nobody talks to me like that," he snarled looking down at her. "You got that?"

Sakura got really mad. Who did this guy think he was pushing her against walls and standing so close to her? Well, it wouldn't be so bad if they were making out, but instead she was getting yelled at for nothing. She was not a pushover, no matter how hot or cute the guy was. Sakura had enough of this. She brought her foot down hard on Sasuke's foot crushing his toes. She heard him hiss as he backed away from her to hold his foot.

"Who do you think you are, talking to me like that?" Sakura said irritated herself. She stormed quickly up the stairs.

"I can't believe I thought you were sexy," she bellowed loudly.

"What?" Sasuke grimaced holding his foot. Sakura froze in her tracks and turned around to see Sasuke looking at her with a smirk on his face. Sakura ran quickly up the steps to her room locking the door behind her. She leaned against the door trying to catch her breath.

She had not only told that jerk that he was sexy, but now he knew she had the hots for him. Sakura sighed and threw herself on her bed deciding to take a well-deserved nap.

* * *

Sakura heard a knock on the door and jumped up from her bed. She rubbed her eyes and quickly fixed her hair and opened the door a crack.

"Miss Haruno, dinner is ready," a servant told her through the tiny crack.

"Thank you," Sakura mumbled her thanks and closed the door back.

"I need to change," Sakura whined running to the closet when she remembered she didn't have any clothes.

She looked at herself in the mirror at her wrinkled blouse and skirt. She straightened them out as best she could. She opened her door and quickly ran over to the nearest bathroom. She splashed cold water on her face and gathered all her hair and up it into a ponytail.

"I guess I don't look half bad," Sakura told her reflection. She left the bathroom after washing her hands and walked down the steps. A servant guided her to the kitchen. She saw that she was the last person to arrive to dinner. Only two seats were left one beside Sasuke and the other next to Sasori. Sakura quickly took the seat next to Sasori and pushed her chair in.

Sasuke smirked at her from across the table. "You sure you don't want to sit next to me?" he chuckled his eyes twinkling with mischief. "I thought you want to sit next to such a se-"

Sakura kicked him under the table just as the servants brought out the food. A covered silver plate was sat in front of her. The servant removed the cover to reveal a tiny salad. They then sprinkled a dab of virgin oil over it.

"Um...this is our dinner?" Sakura said hesitantly looking at the tiny salad bowl.

Everyone was silent for a second before they started laughing. Sasori beside her let out a few chuckles. Sasuke was laughing the loudest probably to get on her nerves. His laugh sounded so fake, he was trying way to hard.

"Sakura, sweetie, this is just the first course," he smiling dad explained.

"I knew that," Sakura blushed deeply looking down at her plate.

"She looks like a tomato," Gaara gasped in between laughs.

Everyone then calmed down. Mr. Uchiha's face was emotionless.

Sakura smiled slightly at Mr. Uchiha and her dad at the other end of the table. She noticed her dad was wearing a new shirt.

"Where did you get that?" Sakura nodding at this new clothing.

"Oh, Fugaku let me borrow it," he dad smiled at his friend. Her dad thought for a second before he remembered. "That's right, you don't have any clothes."

"Well, since tomorrow is Saturday, why don't I give you some money and you can go shopping, and buy whatever you want?" Mr. Uchiha suggested sipping his water.

"Really?" Sakura said her hands clasped together her eyes sparkling.

"That's not really necessary, Fugaku," her dad tried to talk out of it.

"It's not a problem; my boys can take her to the mall."

"No way," Sasuke said angrily standing up. "I have plans tomorrow."

"So do I," Itachi's deep voice said.

"Well, then I guess you better cancel then," Mr. Uchiha glared at his sons.

Gaara laughed at Itachi and Sasuke as the servants brought out the next course.

"Why are you laughing Mr. Subaku?" Mr. Uchiha smirked. "You're going along with them too."

"What?" Gaara hissed.

"As a matter of fact, all of you are going, it will give you guys a chance to catch up with our newest guest," Mr. Uchiha smirked picking up his knife to cut his steak.

Five pairs of eyes glared at her. Sakura glanced at Itachi and saw he was glaring at her too.

"_Great, I thought he would be on my side," Sakura thought as she picked at her steak._

It felt like if they were going to glare anymore at her, they would melt her clothes off. Not like it mattered anyway. If a hot girl was naked in front of these cold guys they probably wouldn't even give her a second glance.

The rest of dinner went by painfully slow. After it was over, Sakura quickly took shelter in her room. Her dad went off to go play chess with Mr. Uchiha and told her he see her in the morning.

Sakura sat on her bed thinking about her day. When she first saw all five off these hot guys, she thought it would be a dream come true, too bad it turned out to be a bad nightmare.

Feeling tired, Sakura got up and left her room and went to the hallway closet. She found a cubby space with her name on it and found fresh red towels waiting for her. Sakura took one out and rubbed it against her face, it was so soft. She found brand new bottles of shampoo, body wash, and lotion. She quickly grabbed them and opened the bathroom door.

The bathroom was beautiful with silver and black fixtures and tile floor. She turned on the shower and waited it for it to get hot and steamy. While she waited a women servant knocked on the door and asked if she wanted her to wash her clothes. Sakura handed them over her. She told Sakura they would be ready tomorrow morning.

After she left, Sakura hopped in and lathered herself with the strawberry body wash and scrubbed herself clean.

When she was done, Sakura got out of the shower and wrapped the tiny red towel around her body. Sakura then realized that she had no clothes to change into. She opened the bathroom down and peeked down the hallway.

All she had to do was run down the long hallway to her bedroom and she would be safe.

She checked to make sure the coast was clear and stepped out into the hallway. She closed the bathroom door back and started to make her way towards her room. She was halfway there before she heard someone clear their throat.

Sakura froze, but didn't turn around to see who it was.

"Why are you in the hallway, dripping wet, in a little red towel?" a voice asked her.

* * *

And that is all for now. You guys may probably hate me for stopping there, but it was the perfect spot. Now I know that this was probably not the funniest chapter, I promise it will get better; I just had to introduce everything. I will update as soon as I can. I know I shouldn't be starting another story since I'm working on Tomboy to Princess but I couldn't resist. Tell me what you think. Until later!!!


	2. Shop Till You Drop

Thank you for reviewing. Here is the second chapter.

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine, as we all know. **

Previous Chapter 1

_All she had to do was run down the long hallway to her bedroom and put on dirty clothes back on. She the thought of putting her dirty clothes back on her clean body made her feel icky. If only she had brought those pj's from the hotel along with her. _

_She checked to make sure the coast was clear and stepped out into the hallway. She closed the bathroom door back and started to make her way towards her room. She was halfway there before she heard someone clear their throat. _

_Sakura froze, but didn't turn around to see who it was. _

"_Why are you in the hallway, dripping wet, in a little red towel?" a voice asked._

End of Previous Chapter 1

**Chapter 2: Shop Till You Drop**

"Hi Itachi," Sakura blushed pulling her towel tighter around her body. "I was just going back to my room."

Sakura tried to make a run for it, but she wasn't fast enough. Itachi was right in front of her in seconds.

"What's the rush?" Itachi smirked looking down at her.

"Well, I would like to get to my room and put some clothes on," Sakura glared at him. Her grip on her towel was so tight that Itachi could see her knuckles.

"Relax," Itachi said slowly. "There's nothing to worry about."

"Nothing to worry about, like my towel could fall off leaving me completely naked in the hallway," Sakura said sarcastically.

Sakura heard a door open and watched in horror as Sasuke came out looking at a paper.

"Itachi," he said not looking up yet. "Do you know how to-"

Sasuke glanced back and forth between Sakura and Itachi. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Yes, you are," Itachi glared at him.

Sasuke leaned against the wall and smirked at Sakura. "Well, don't mind me, continue."

"There is nothing to continue, just let me pass," Sakura ordered to Itachi.

"You know, this would be more fun if Gaara was here," Sasuke's smirk grew. He hovered his fist over Gaara's door.

"You wouldn't," Sakura whispered.

Sasuke then knocked on Gaara's door three times.

"Not the best idea," Itachi chuckled. "Sasuke loves a challenge."

"WHO IS BOTHERING ME WHEN I'M TRYING TO-"

Gaara's eyes widened. "Well, well," Garra growled starting at Sakura's toned legs.

Sakura blushed as red as a tomato. While she felt Gaara burning glaze look her up and down.

"This isn't funny," Sakura whined. There was nowhere to escape. Gaara and Sasuke were both leaning against the wall and Itachi was blocking the only way to her room. If she tried to make a run for it one of them could grab her towel and yank it off.

"Could you guys keep the noise down?" Neji said submerging from his room. Sasori opened his door too, to see what all the commotion about.

"What's going on?" Neji asked.

"I was trying to get to my room to change before I was stopped and harassed." Sakura said hoping the two would help her.

"Why didn't you bring your clothes to the bathroom with you?" Sasori pointed out.

"I don't have any clothes, remember," Sakura sighed. "I didn't think it mattered because even if you guys came out in the hallway I thought you would just ignore me and move on to what you were doing."

"Ok, we may be jerks I'll admit, but we are still guys," Gaara smirked.

Sakura took this as the time to bolt. She clutched her towel tightly and ran quickly down the hallway. She heard quick footsteps behind her and a tug on her towel, but then it all stopped. She turned her head quickly and saw Sasori blocking the guys.

"What are you doing?" Gaara growled trying to get pass them.

"Just let her go to her room," Sasori said emotionless. Sakura quickly opened her door, slammed it, and locked it quickly. She took a deep breath and sat on her bed.

"I can't believe how hot that was," Sakura sighed fanning herself. "They looked like they actually wanted me."

Someone tapped on the door.

"Who is it?" Sakura asked.

"It's me…Sasori," she heard him say.

Sakura pulled her towel up and opened the door.

"Thank you so much for saving me I don't what I would have done if you didn't come-"

Sasori shoved a blue button down shirt in her face.

"What's this for?" Sakura said slowly taking the shirt from his hands.

"You said that you didn't have any clothes so you can sleep in this," Sasori explained.

Sakura looked down at the shirt and smiled. "Thank yo-"

Sasori was nowhere to be found in the hallway. She slowly closed her door. She hung her towel on a rack and put on Sasori's shirt. It was really soft fabric and the shirt stopped at her knees. Sakura yawned and stretched her arms before climbing into bed and falling fast asleep.

* * *

Sakura rubbed her eyes and stretched in her bed. The sun was shining through her half opened curtains. She yawned and stretched her arms. She opened her door and walked out into the hallway.

The woman she saw last night was coming up the stairs with her clothes.

"Good morning," Sakura said cheerfully.

"Good morning, Miss Haruno," she bowed.

Sakura blushed. "There's no need to do that, you can call me Sakura, if you want."

"Well…Sakura here are your clothes washed and freshly pressed," the women said handing them to her.

"Thank you so much," Sakura smiled taking the clothes from the women.

She quickly dashed to the bathroom to freshen up before breakfast. She changed into her clean clothes and headed downstairs. Breakfast was already set out on the table. She took her seat next to Sasori and helped herself to an English muffin.

"Good morning," Sakura said cheerfully to everyone.

No one responded. Gaara's was sleeping on his plate and Neji was moving very slowly. Itachi and Sasuke weren't even at the table. Sasori was the only person who seemed to be awake.

"Don't you just love the morning?" Sakura pressed trying to get an answer out of them.

Gaara grumbled something while Neji sent her one of his death glares. But, nobody could beat Sasuke in a death glare match. As he approached the table he was staring her down intently.

"You know," Sasuke started. "It is all your fault we have to get up this early."

Sakura glanced at the clock on the wall. "It's 8:13."

Gaara raised his head. "I don't get up till twelve on a Saturday." His eyes were really red and he looked really pale.

"OMG, you would make the cutest vampire!!" Sakura gushed.

"…"

"What?"

"That was really random," Itachi said coming into the room.

Gaara smirked. "She thinks I'm cute," he chuckled.

Sasuke's smirk was even wider. "She told me I was sexy yesterday."

"No I didn't," Sakura blushed.

"Oh really," Sasuke glared leaning closer to her across the table.

Sakura turned even redder as she looked deeply into his onyx colored eyes. He pulled back and smirked. "See, she's hyperventilating over there."

Sakura shyly played with her muffin. "Sasuke...um…do you have a g-girlfriend?"

"No," Sasuke scoffed. "Why would I?"

"_I can't believe he's single."_

Itachi laughed. "Sasuke doesn't have a girlfriend because he's gay."

Sasuke glared at his brother.

"Is that true?" Sakura asked, afraid to know.

"Of course it's not true," Sasuke glared at her.

"He's never had a girlfriend before," Itachi added.

"Just because I'm not man-whore like you doesn't mean I'm gay."

"Whatever you say dear Sasuke," Itachi smirked.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Sakura asked Itachi.

"Why do you want to know, you want to be Mrs. Uchiha?"

Sakura blushed at what Itachi said.

"No, not at the moment," Itachi smirked at her. "Maybe soon."

"Neji do you hav-"

"No I don't have a girlfriend, neither of us do at the time."

The doors to the dining room opened and her father and Mr. Uchiha came in.

Sakura got up from the table and rushed over to hug her dad.

"Good morning pumpkin," he dad said squeezing her. He let her go and walked over to the table. "How are we doing this morning gentleman?"

A few fines and greats were mumbled loud enough for him to here. Satisfied he sat down and started filling his plate up.

"_They wouldn't say a thing to me," Sakura frowned._

"Remember," Mr. Uchiha said to the guys. "You're taking Sakura to the mall today."

"How could we forget?" Neji muttered.

Mr. Uchiha wiped his hands on his napkin before reaching into his suit pocket.

"_Who wears a suit to eat breakfast? He is so weird."_

He pulled out a rectangle shaped card out on his pocket. "Here Sakura, this is one of my credit cards, buy whatever your heart desires."

Sakura's mouth fell open as the Visa card was passed down to her. She rubbed her fingers over the silver platinum card.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" She screamed jumping up and down.

Gaara covered his ears. "Women."

Sakura rushed over to Mr. Uchiha and trapped in a bear hug. "Thank you soooo much."

Mr. Uchiha tried to pry Sakura off of him, but it was no use. "Your not weird at all."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing," Sakura said quickly and starting screaming all over again.

She started dancing and jumping around. "I got a credit card, credit card, credit card, YEAHHHHHH!!!"

"Will someone shut her up?" Neji growled.

"When can we leave?" Sakura asked her eyes about to pop out of her skull.

"As soon as the boys are done," Mr. Uchiha nodded to them.

"Well, come on guys let's get moving," Sakura said marching to the front door.

The guys sat still in there seats starting at one another.

"The sooner we leave the faster we come back," Sakura called from down the hall.

Neji shot up from the table quickly and the others followed. As soon as they took this annoying girl shopping the sooner they could come home.

Sakura followed the guys out to the garage. "So which car are we tak-"

Sakura's eyes widened as she looked at the cars lined up.

"How many cars are in here?"

"62," Itachi smirked. "But, who's counting?"

Itachi walked up to a blue limo parked in the back of the lot. Surge came to open the door for her.

"Thank you," Sakura smiled.

He just nodded his head in response. Sakura was pushed out the way as Sasuke entered first followed behind Gaara and Neji.

"Don't you have any manners?"

"This is my limo," Sasuke said coldly.

Itachi opened the door wider. "You can get in Sakura."

"Thank you Itachi," Sakura beamed at him sliding into the limo. Sasori got in last and the garage door opened. They slowly pulled out and were on the road heading to the mall.

"Oooo, what's that?" Sakura pointed outside.

"A building," Gaara answered boredly. "They don't have a building where you used to live?"

"Ha, ha," Sakura said. "I live on the other side of town, it only took us forty five minutes to get to your house."

"Mansion," Sasuke corrected her.

"What is that building for, it's so pretty," Sakura asked, her face pressed against the window trying to get a better look at the blue and black glass building.

"…"

"Where do you guys like to hang out?"

"…"

"Do you do anything in your spare time?"

"…"

"Are you ignoring me?"

"Isn't it obvious," Gaara muttered.

Sakura sighed and leaned back in her seat for the long quiet ride.

"_I'm going to get them to notice me somehow," Sakura thought._

* * *

They finally pulled up to a long gray strip mall. Sakura hopped out first. This mall was two times bigger than the one she went to with Ino.

"OMG, this is so cool!" Sakura cheered.

"Okay, why don't we meet back here in-" Itachi started. He turned around and saw a pink blob already halfway across the mall. He looked around and saw everyone else was gone also.

"Never mind," Itachi mumbled. He noticed a group of pretty blondes heading into a bookstore. Itachi smirked and followed them inside. "As if they read," Itachi chuckled to himself.

Sakura walked into store called Paper Swan. She glanced around at all the dresses on display. They were a bit dressy, but they had some really cute skirts and blouses. She walked for store to store, enjoying the swiping of her credit card, well Mr. Uchiha, but it was hers for now.

She exited a jewelry store when she finally looked at the time. "Whoa, it's already 12:00, that was fast."

Sakura grabbed all her bags as best she could, there were so many of them. She made her way to the center of the mall. She dropped a bag once and while, but someone helped her picked up and put them back in place. She finally spotted the boys sitting on benches. Gaara was asleep while the rest of them stared boredly into space. Itachi was nowhere to be found.

"Where have you been?" Sasuke demanded to know as she walked up to them.

"Were you worried about me?" Sakura smiled at him putting some of her bags on the bench.

"No, you were taking forever," Neji glared at her. "You were gone for about three hours."

"Well I had to try them on and some of them didn't look right so I-"

"Save your excuses," Neji cut her off. "Let's just go."

Neji kicked Gaara in the leg and told him they were leaving. Sakura quickly tried to pick the bags up. "Could you guys help me?"

Gaara, Neji and Sasuke turned around to see Sakura struggling to lift a pink heart shaped bag off the ground. They turned around and continued walking.

"Umm…did you guys hear me? I said I need some help."

Sasori reached down to pick up the bag. He grabbed a few more and started to walk in the same direction as the others.

"Thanks Sasori."

He said nothing, but did make eye contact with her for three seconds. Sakura's heart fluttered as she looked into his amazing eyes.

She saw Itachi walking out of a lingerie store heading towards them. "What were you doing in there?"

"I was planning on buying you that," Itachi pointed to the leopard printed thong and matching bra on the mannequin.

Sakura blushed as she thought about it. "I-I c-couldn't wear that," Sakura stammered.

"I think it would look perfect on you," Itachi smirked looking down at her.

"_He is totally checking me out." _

"Do you need any help with those?" Itachi nodded to the many bags she was still holding.

"Yes, please."

Itachi grabbed a bulk of them leaving Sakura with only two small bags to carry.

"See, Sasori and Itachi are gentlemen," Sakura yelled loud enough for Sasuke, Neji, and Gaara to hear.

They walked to the limo and Surg helped them get all of the bags inside. Sakura sat down and opened up one of the bags taking out perfume bottle.

"Did you buy the whole mall out?" Gaara asked looking at all the bags lining the limo floor.

"My whole wardrobe was destroyed so I had to start over." She sprayed some of the perfume onto her wrist and sniffed it.

"What's that smell?" Neji asked.

"It's this," Sakura answered holding up the bottle for them to see. "Does it smell good?"

"No," Neji lied.

Sakura frowned as she read the bottle's label. Neji thought it smelled really good actually like strawberries and cherry blossoms mixed together.

"What's this?' Gaara asked pulling something out of one of the bags and holding it up.

"It's a skirt," Sakura replied.

"This is an skirt, it's very short."

"It's a mini skirt."

"I like mini skirts," Itachi smirked raising his eyebrows.

They pulled up to the mansion. Gaara and Sasuke bolted as soon as it came to a stop. Neji picked up the bag that held the perfume and followed the other two inside.

Sakura, Itachi and Sasori grabbed rest of the remaining bags. When they were inside they placed all the bags on the floor in the living room.

Mr. Haruno walked into the room to greet them. He's eyes widened as he looked at all the bags. "Sakura how much did you buy?"

"Dad," Sakura huffed. "I didn't buy that much stuff, Mr. Uchiha said I could buy whatever I wanted."

"I don't think he wanted you to break his wallet."

"It's okay Mr. Haruno," Itachi assured him. "This is nothing compared to the five story beach house Sasuke purchased last month."

Mr. Haruno eyes shifted to the youngest Uchiha for a few seconds. "Well, if you say it's alright."

"Yes," Itachi said. "It's totally fine."

"Anyways Sakura, I have some bad news."

"Before Fugaku left for work-"

"On a Saturday," Sakura said surprised.

"Yes, well he said it was best if you went to a new school."

"What?"

"Well, your old school is now a little to far away so you will be going to go to Tokomi Private School for a semester until we move back."

"Let me get this straight, I get to go to school with them." Sakura pointed the group standing in the room.

"Yes."

Sasuke covered his ears, as Sakura screamed to an octave he thought was humanly impossible to reach.

"DID YOU HEAR?" Sakura shouted.

"No," Sasori said his ears ringing.

"I'm going to be going to your school for a semester," Sakura grinned madly, leaping around.

"And the nightmare begins," Gaara muttered as he watched Sakura grab a few of her bags and run up the stairs.

* * *

In the next chapter Sakura will be going to Tokomi Private School with the rest of the boys so stay tuned. :)


	3. First Day Jitters

Thank you for the reviews! Here is the new chapter, Sakura at her first day of school at Tokomi Private School. Enjoy! :)

* * *

_Previous Chapter 2_

"_DID YOU HEAR?" Sakura shouted. _

"_No," Sasori said his ears ringing. _

"_I'm going to be going to your school for a semester," Sakura grinned madly leaping around._

"_And the nightmare begins," Gaara muttered as he watched Sakura grab her bags and run up the stairs. _

End of Chapter 2

**Chapter 3: First Day Jitters **

Sakura woke up extremely early to get ready for her first day. She looked through her newly stocked closet full of clothes deciding what to wear.

"This is so hard," Sakura whined looking at her shirts. She wanted to look good for school, her new school for this semester. She called Ino the night before to fill her in. Even though she was mad, she told her she had to wear something really hot for her first day.

She didn't want to look too eager, but still she wanted to look nice and maybe even impress the guys who were currently downstairs eating breakfast.

She tried on outfit after outfit modeling in front of the full-length mirror. She finally decided on a black ruffled mini skirt and a red off the shoulder top. She slipped on the ankle boots near her bed and put heart shaped earrings in her ear before handing down the steps.

She walked into the kitchen and sauntered over to her seat.

"Why are you all dressed up for?" Gaara asked cereal falling out of his mouth.

Sakura looked around that what the boys were wearing. Sasuke and Gaara were wearing band t-shirts, Sasori was wearing a buttoned down shirt, and Neji was wearing a jacket zipped all the way up to his neck. Itachi had yet to arrive to the table.

"I'm not dressed up," Sakura insured him. "I just want to look nice."

"It's just school," Neji let her know.

"I want to make a good impression," Sakura smiled sipping her orange juice.

Sasuke mumbled something inaudible to Gaara and they both chuckled quietly.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing pinky," Sasuke smirked.

Sakura breathed in a deep breath. "I told you not to call me that," Sakura said nicely.

"We all know that Sasuke doesn't listen very well," Itachi said walking into the room. "Or play well with others."

"Good morning Itachi," Sakura chirped.

"Good morning to you too," Itachi winked at her as he looked at her outfit. "Are you sure that skirt is finger tip length?"

"Of course it is," Sakura stood up to show him.

"I just love mini skirts," Itachi smirked.

Sakura's dad dashed into the kitchen holding a cup of coffee. "Good morning Sakura," her dad smiled kissing her on top of her head.

"Dad," Sakura blushed as the guys rolled their eyes.

"I have to go in early today," he said glancing at his watch. "I want you to have a good day at school."

"I will," Sakura smiled at the boys.

"I want you gentlemen to take care of my baby," he dad glared at them.

"Yes, Mr. Haruno of course," Itachi stood up. He walked over to Sakura and wrapped an arm around her. "I'll watch her like she was my own sister."

"Sister," Sakura said in horror.

"Have fun Sakura," her dad smiled his eyes crinkling at the edge. He had nothing to worry about.

"Bye Dad," Sakura called as he walked out the door.

Sakura turned around to the guys. "So are we taking the limo?"

"No, I'm taking my car," Gaara answered her running to the garage before she could say anymore.

Itachi and Sasori followed him. Neji wiped his face off with his napkin and stood up from the table.

Sakura grabbed her new purse and book bag she put at the bottom of the steps and stepped into the garage. Itachi, Sasori and Gaara were nowhere to be found.

Neji and Sasuke were walking over to a red Volvo parked in front. "So, I guess I'm riding with you guys."

Neji and Sasuke exchanged annoyed looks. "There are plenty of cars just take one."

"If they're so many cars, why are you two riding together?"

"Because we are," Neji glared at her.

Neji opened the passenger door and slipped inside.

"Wait," Sakura cried. Sasuke looked at her blankly. "I don't have a driver's license."

Sasuke sighed deeply. "Get in the back," he growled.

Sakura let out a shout and hopped in the backseat. "Thank you so much."

Sasuke started up the car and they were on there to Tokomi Private School.

"So, what's your school like?"

"…"

"Is it big?"

"…"

"Are the teachers-"

Sasuke turned on the radio to deathly volume, the bass so loud her ears were ringing. She tried to talk over the music, but gave up. She leaned back in her seat and sighed in defeat.

"This is impossible," she whispered to herself. These guys were never going to give her the time of day. She thought she at least had Itachi, but then he called her his sister this morning. Sister! It was really a lost cause.

"_Maybe there are other cute guys at my new school," Sakura thought trying to cheer herself up._

They finally pulled up into the school. The parking lot was huge, velvet ropes aligned the lot. Everyone looked so…perfect. Sasuke pulled into an empty park and turned off the car. They hopped out and locked the doors. Girls were sending flirty waves to Sasuke and Neji as they passed.

"Oh great, competition," Sakura muttered glaring at them.

Sakura looked at her new school for the first time. It was beautiful. The buildings were glass and Sakura could see the students walking inside. She spotted about three fountains in front of the school. The grass was so green it looked fake.

"Do you guys know where the front office is?" Sakura asked Neji and Sasuke. She heard no answer and turned around. They were already halfway across the campus.

"SASUKE-KUN AND NEJI-KUN!!" Sakura screamed across the campus.

They didn't even bother to turn around, but they picked up their pace and they walked into a building.

"Excuse me; are you looking for the front office?" Sakura heard someone say.

Sakura whipped around with her cutest smile plastered on her face. Her smile faltered as she looked at the boy. He was wearing some sort of green jumpsuit with a black belt tightly around his waist. His hair was cut in a bowl cut and was gelled down to perfection, not one hair out of place. He had a huge grin on his face, which seemed to be growing wider every second.

"I couldn't help but overhear," he explained. "I'm Rock Lee," he introduced himself holding out is hand.

"Sakura," she smiled shaking his hand. Though he looked sort of weird, he was friendly.

"I can show you to the office," Rock Lee said.

"That would be great," Sakura admitted following him towards the school.

* * *

Sakura looked at her schedule for the third time as she tried to find her creative writing class. She finally spotted D16 down at the end of the hallway. She opened the door and slipped inside. The class was pretty small actually. Only ten students were in the entire class. She walked up to the women sitting at the front.

"Hi," she whispered. "You must be Sakura."

"Yes," Sakura grinned.

"My name is Anko; they're working on assignment at the moment."

"NEW STUDENT!!" a blond kid in the front shouted.

"NARUTO SHUT UP AND GET TO WORK!!" she yelled back. Sakura took a couple steps away from the crazy blond and teacher. "Have you even started?" Anko declared her hands on her waist.

"Yes, Anko-sensei I started," Naruto said.

She walked over to Naruto's desk and snatched up his paper.

"Naruto, you're supposed to be writing about your best vacation memory."

"I did."

"Naruto when did you skateboard down Mt. Everest and tame Australian alligators?

"Last summer," Naruto smiled winking at Sakura. "I'm Naruto, what's your name?"

Anko glared at him. "I don't need you poisoning her too."

"Who did I poison?" Naruto asked.

"I'm back," Kiba announced to everyone in the classroom.

"Look Kiba we have a new student," Naruto grinned pointing at Sakura.

Kiba eyed her as he took the empty seat next to Naruto. "She's hot," Kiba whispered not so quietly to Naruto.

"_Well, at least someone appreciates my beauty."_

Anko rubbed her temple and walked back to her desk. She gave Sakura a rubric and told her to sit behind a girl with blue hair in the back. Kiba barked at Sakura as she walked over to her desk. Sakura wasn't sure if she should take that as a compliment or what. She put her book bag on the floor and sat in her new seat.

"This isn't so bad," Sakura told herself as she glanced around the room. Her eyes landed on the girl sitting in front of her who seemed to be paying more attention to the Naruto boy than her work.

Sakura looked over the rubric that Anko-sensei gave her. This class was supposed to stimulate their thinking juices and even turn them into an author.

"Right," Sakura said in disbelief.

* * *

Sakura looked over the lunch choices. This school was so much better then her old one. The food here actually looked eatable. She quickly grabbed a tuna fish sandwich and paid for it. She surveyed the lunchroom looking for the boys. She hadn't seen any of them today.

She spotted Neji sitting at a table with Rock Lee and some girl with her hair pulled back into two buns. Sakura walked over and sat her tray on the table.

"Hi Neji," Sakura greeted him pulling her skirt down as she sat.

"HI SAKURA!" Rock Lee shouted at two feet away for her.

Neji glared at her as she took a bite out of sandwich. "Leave now."

"Neji, stop being so mean," the girl with the buns said. "I'm Tenten," she smiled introducing herself.

"I'm Sak-"

"Leave now," Neji said more firmly his white eyes burning holes into her skin.

Sakura picked up her tray. "Okay, okay, I'm leaving." She walked away, looking for someone else to eat with.

"Neji you are so rude," the girl said scowling him as Sakura walked away.

Sakura spotted the two familiar blackish-bluish and red spikes sitting in a corner.

"Sasuke, Gaara," Sakura smiled about to put her tray on the table.

"Hey it's that girl from our class," she heard someone say.

Sakura noted the other people sitting at the table. Naruto, Kiba and some guy with only half a shirt.

"What do you think you're doing?" Gaara asked her.

"Sitting down to eat," Sakura said slowly.

"No you're not."

"Come on Gaara, let her join us," Kiba grinned raising an eyebrow looking at the two buttons undone on Sakura's shirt.

Sasuke said nothing, but his glaze pretty much told her to go away. Sakura sighed in defeat and walked away. She saw Itachi and Sasori sitting at a table in the middle with a bunch of seniors.

"What's the point?" Sakura whispered to herself.

She strolled over to a table all the way in the back and sat alone. She looked at her food as she felt tears about to drop. She wasn't going to let them see her cry. She sniffed and started picking at her sandwich.

Neji looked over at Sakura for the third time. He felt guilty. She didn't know anyone here. I mean sure she was annoying, but not as annoying as some of the girls at this school.

Gaara and Sasuke too were staring at the lonely pink haired girl at the back of the cafeteria. Itachi laughed at a joke Kisame told him when Sasori elbowed him in the arm. Sasori nodded over to Sakura who was alone and appeared to be texting.

Sakura was responding to a text Ino sent her asking her how her first day at Tokomi was going. Sakura was about to send her a response when she heard trays hit the table. She looked up and gasped. Sasuke, Gaara, Itachi, Neji and Sasori were sitting before her looking as great as ever. Their friends looked confused as they looked over at Sakura's table.

"What are you doing here?"

Neji rolled his eyes. "We obviously came to eat lunch with you." "Why are you sitting over here by yourself?"

"I had nowhere to sit," Sakura muttered.

Itachi glared at Neji, Gaara, and Sasuke. "If you had come over to my table, we would have gladly taken you."

Sasori frowned. "You don't have to make it sound like that?"

"Well Sasori don't you have a dirty mind."

Sakura smiled as she wiped the corner of her eye.

Sasori narrowed his eyes at her. "Are you crying?"

Sakura fanned her face. "Maybe," she sniffed.

Gaara rolled his eyes. "Women."

Itachi smiled at her. "So, how was your day?"

"It was good," Sakura smiled a flirty smile at him. "Thank you for asking."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Let me see your schedule."

Sakura grabbed her book bag and shuffled through her stuff. She quickly handed him the paper. Sasuke snatched it from her hand and looked over it. Gaara and Neji leaned over a bit to get a better look.

Sasuke smirked and roughly handed her back her schedule. "You're in slow classes."

"But, I was in AP classes at my old school." Sakura looked over her schedule again. She had Algebra 1. "I completed that in the eighth grade."

"I guess you aren't smart like me," Sasuke boasted.

"Maybe you should go see your guidance counselor," Sasori said getting up from the table.

"Where are you going?" Sakura blurted out.

"The bell's about to ring," Sasori said boredly.

True to his word, the bell ringed its high pitch tone letting them know to get to their next class.

Sakura picked up her book bag and purse. "It was very nice eating lunch with you guys, thank y-"

Sakura looked up and they had already left. Sakura quickly ran out the lunchroom and tried to find her math class. The late ringed and Sakura was lost.

"This school is so big," Sakura muttered.

Sakura picked up her pace running from building to building. She rounded a corner when she bumped into someone and they landed in a big heap on the floor. Sakura lifted her head off the solid chest and sat up. Her eyes widened when she saw she was straddling Gaara in the middle of the hallway.

Sakura blushed and got off of him.

"Sorry about that, I wasn't looking where I was going," Sakura apologized sheepishly.

Gaara got up and glared at her. "Where are you going?" Gaara asked, through clenched teeth.

"Uh…Algebra I…with Kurenai," Sakura replied looking over her schedule. "You wouldn't happen to know where that is, would you?"

Gaara narrowed his eyes. "Keep straight going out this building till you get outside, go up the stairs across from there and the class is the first door on the right."

"Um…could you show me?" Sakura beamed.

"Yeah, whatever," Gaara muttered rolling his eyes, moving past Sakura leading the way.

Sakura ran up until she was right up on him. He stopped and turned to give her a glare.

"Could you give me a bit of space?"

"Of course," Sakura blushed backing up two steps, still pretty close to him.

Gaara continued on down the hallway not worrying that Sakura was having trouble keeping up with him. He came to a complete stop, Sakura bumping into his back.

"We're here," Gaara said boredly.

Sakura peeked into the classroom from the glass window. "Thanks Gaara," Sakura said fluttering her eyelashes.

"Is there something in your eye," Gaara asked.

"No," Sakura replied.

"Then could you stop doing that, it's creeping me out."

"Sorry," Sakura said sadly.

Gaara walked away to his class with out saying anything like good-bye, nothing.

"See you at home," Sakura called out to him.

Sakura couldn't be sure, but it sounded like under his breath, he said "Unfortunately."

Sakura opened the door and saw that everyone was already working.

"I'm guessing you're Sakura," Kurenai said.

"Yeah," Sakura blushed.

"Well, you can take a seat behind Kenji. Kenji, raise your hand."

A boy towards the back of the classroom with dark black hair raised his hand.

"I'll give you your papers soon."

"Okay."

The class seemed to be working on a standard worksheet that looked very easy. Sakura took her seat behind Kenji. Next to her sat Naruto.

"Hey, you're in my creative writing class. Sakura isn't it?" He smiled.

"Yeah," Sakura replied.

Naruto opened his mouth to reply, but Kurenai interrupted.

"Uzumaki, I'm giving you extra time to finish the class work that should have been done for homework. You should consider yourself lucky. I could take it up right now."

"I'm working on it," Naruto promised.

Kurenai walked over to his desk and peered over at his work.

"Naruto, the only thing on your paper is your name and the date."

"Hey, I put some work in on the first few problems."

"You just rewrote the problem."

Naruto smiled sheepishly. "Hey, remember that time when I held the door open for you when we were going on the elevator?"

Kurenai glared at him. "First off, that is not going to excuse you and secondly, you weren't supposed to be on that elevator in the first place. It is only for faculty and staff, and students on crutches and wheelchairs."

Naruto grinned. "Remember the time when you-"

Kurenai cut him off. "Naruto, I want to see some real work on your paper the next time I come around. If I don't you're getting an F."

"But Kurenai-sensei," Naruto complained.

"Don't 'Kurenai-sensei' me. Besides you need to make up for that 31 you made on your last math test."

The class broke into laughter.

"Kurenai, that was mean, putting my business out in the open like that," Naruto protested.

"It's not really a secret that you're failing," Kiba laughed. He was sitting in the back right-hand corner of the room.

"Shut up," Naruto glowered.

"Weren't you studying at all?" Kurenai insisted.

"He was eating ramen at the shop," Kiba added.

"I only ate ramen for 20 minutes!" Naruto exclaimed defensively.

"And that was good 20 minutes you could have been studying for that test. I bet you didn't even do the second part of the homework," Kurenai reprimanded him in a disappointed tone.

"…we had a second part to the homework?" Naruto asked, bewildered.

Kurenai rolled her eyes, and walked away from his desk. "If this boy doesn't kill me…" she trailed off.

"Hey Kenji, did you do the homework?" Naruto whispered.

"Yes."

"Can I see it?"

"Naruto, keep your eyes on your own paper," Kurenai scolded. She had returned with papers in her hand to Sakura's desk.

A knock was heard at the door. The girl with the blue hair and pearly white eyes from her creative writing class walked in. She shakily had a pink slip of paper to Kurenai. She glanced at for a second.

"Sakura, you have been summoned to the guidance counselor."

Sakura gathered up her stuff and walked out the classroom. "Oh great, where's the office?"

Sakura finally got their after some help have several students. She walked in to find a nice big office and reception desk in the middle.

"May I help you?" the women behind the desk asked. Her hair was in a bun on top of her head with chopsticks.

"Um…I'm here to see…Gai-sensei," Sakura read of the paper.

The women pointed to a door at the far left. "He is waiting for you."

"Thanks," Sakura muttered heading towards the door. She hoped everything was okay.

Sakura opened the door and closed it behind, letting out a little yelp. He looked identical to Rock Lee, except his eyebrows were bushier, if possible and he was wearing his vest over the ugly green jumpsuit.

"_Don't these people know anything about fashion?"_

"Haruno Sakura," Gai smiled shaking her hand all over the place. "A pleasure to meet you."

"Same here," Sakura squeaked sitting in the black chair across from his.

"Let's get down to business, we just receive your transcripts and were going to have to change your whole schedule."

"Really," Sakura grinned.

"Yes, with these kinds of grades we need to put you in honors class as soon as possible."

Gai typed away at his computer and soon was printing out her a brand new schedule. Most of her core classes changed, but she still had the same electives.

Sakura took the new schedule from him and was about to walk out, but not before she asked something.

"Umm…Gai-sensei are you in any relation to Rock Lee."

"No, but I love him like he was my own son. I first met Rock Lee when he was in middle school he-"

"Excuse me," Sakura said. "I have to get to class." She could tell it was going to be a long boring story.

"That's right, well get along little doggy," Gai laughed.

Sakura laughed along too backing up to the door. Her hands felt for the door handle and she quickly got out of there. She walked by the reception desk again before leaving.

"Do you know where room A-5 is?" Sakura asked.

"Its right down this hall," the women told her.

Sakura sighed in relief as she walked down the short hallway. "That was easy."

She spotted room A-5 and opened the door quietly. Everyone looked up from their work and the teacher who had his feet on the desk his face buried in a book. Sakura thought he was an old guy till he put the book down.

Sakura approached the desk. "Hi, they changed my schedule so I'm in here now," Sakura explained.

"Very well," he mumbled smiling underneath his mask. "You can seat next to Sasuke, the boy scowling like no tomorrow."

Girls gasped within the classroom.

Sakura whipped her head around. "Sasuke's here."

Sure enough in the second row he sat looking hotter than ever. The sacred seat was right next to Sasuke was empty. Sakura quickly sat down in her new seat and smiled Sasuke's way. She turned to see who her neighbor was and saw Neji giving her a weird look; which made him look even better.

"You're here too!" Sakura exclaimed. "Can this day get any better?"

Kakashi came to her desk to issue her a book and to give her an outline of the class. "Welcome to Algebra 3 Honors."

Kakashi walked back up to his desk and hid behind the book he was reading. Sakura noticed Sasuke glaring at her so she winked at him.

"Well Sasuke, it looks like I am smart enough for an advanced class."

"Hn."

Sakura smiled to herself as she opened up her textbook. This was going to be one interesting semester.

* * *

That would be it for now. Review and I will see you later! :)


	4. Afternoon Fun

Thank you for everyone that reviewed. I'm sorry it took me so long to update. A lot of good things will be happening with the story so just wait and see and keep reading!

* * *

_Previous Chapter 3:_

_Sure enough in the second row he sat looking hotter than ever. The sacred seat was right next to Sasuke. Sakura quickly sat down in her new seat and smiled Sasuke's way. She turned to see who her neighbor was and saw Neji giving her a weird look such made him look even better. _

"_You're here too!" Sakura exclaimed. "Can this day get any better?"_

_Kakashi came to her desk to issue her a book and to give her an outline of the class. "Welcome to Algebra 3 Honors."_

_Kakashi walked back up to his desk and hid behind the book he was reading. Sakura noticed Sasuke glaring at her so she winked at him. _

"_Well Sasuke, it looks like I am smart enough for advance class."_

"_Hn," _

_Sakura smiled to herself as she opened up her textbook. This was going to be one interesting semester._

_End of Chapter 3_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Afterschool Fun**

Sakura plopped down on the couch and closed her eyes. It had been a very long first day of school and she was exhausted. The ride home with Neji and Sasuke was very quiet she didn't even bother talking. She fell asleep on the ride home and neither one of them bothered to even wake her up.

She looked at the grandfather clock across the room. It was only 6:26 and she was starving. The servants were all so busy preparing the mansion for something and she didn't want to get in the way. Mr. Uchiha was working late today and so was her dad so she didn't except to see them anytime soon.

Sakura dragged herself to the kitchen. Everything was stainless steel and silver, all brand new appliances. Sakura walked over to the huge refrigerator and opened up the massive door. She looked in the cupboards and decided to make stir fry rice and cook some of the chicken she found.

She turned on the stove and placed the chicken faced down in a skillet full of oil. It started to fry slowly. Sakura watched the chicken cook for a minute when she went back into the living room to get her book bag. "I might as well get started on this homework."

She was halfway into her Algebra 3 homework when she smelt something burning.

"Oh no," Sakura yelped running to the kitchen.

Sasori had moved the skillet over to the sink, running cold water over it. He glared at her as she came into the kitchen. "Are you trying to burn this house down too?"

Sakura blushed. "I didn't think it would cook so quickly. I was really hungry."

"What were you trying to make?"

"A chicken stir fry," Sakura muttered.

Sasori walked passed her and opened the refrigerator. He started taking out food and putting it on the counter. He found a new skillet and turned it on a low setting adding olive oil inside. He pulled out a cutting board and a knife and started chopping up a green pepper at lighting speed. Sakura stood in awe watching him.

He lifted the board and dumped the peppers into the oil, sizzling as they fried. He grabbed a tomato and looked up at Sakura.

"Can I trust you not to kill yourself?" Sasori stared blankly at her.

"I believe so," Sakura blushed pushing some hair behind her ears.

"Let's hope so."

Sakura chopped up whatever Sasori threw her way watching in fascination as Sasori moved around the kitchen with ease. She daydreamed about Sasori feeding her romantically on a beach almost chopping off her finger in the process.

"Sakura," Sasori said dragging her from her dream.

"Hm."

"You can go sit down," Sasori said.

Sakura skipped to the table and sat down. Sasori came with two huge plates and set one in front of Sakura and the other for himself. Sakura's eyes popped out of her head as she stared the food in front of her. It looked like it was out of a cookbook. The rice was browned lightly, the vegetables mixed in all together. The chicken's sauce looked evenly layered and was making her mouth water.

"I didn't know you could cook," Sakura blurted out, as Sasori was about to him first bite.

Sasori chewed slowly and swallowed. "There a lot of things you don't know about me."

Sakura rested her chin on her hand as she gazed at him. "You got that right." She continued to stare at how the lights reflected off his eyes, making them look brown. His red hair was different than Gaara's. His was a darker shade, richer, his locks falling right under his eyes.

"Are you going to eat or keep staring at me?"

Sakura coughed and picked up her fork. She brought the fork full of the rice to her mouth. Sakura moaned her appreciation as she ate. Sasori blushed slightly at the noises she was making.

"Could you stop?"

"Sorry," Sakura mumbled. "It's just _really_ good."

Sasori nodded as he watched her make her way onto the chicken when the kitchen door swung open. Sasuke, Gaara, and Neji came in sweating in t-shirts and basketball shorts. Sakura dropped her fork, but picked it up quickly. Sweat was rolling down their arms, faces and their hair, which was very distracting.

Sasuke looked over at the two and nodded to Sasori. "You cooked her dinner."

"She was about to burn down the kitchen," Sasori said. He actually didn't mind cooking for her since he couldn't really cook for anyone else. She obviously liked his cooking.

Gaara laughed as he opened up a bottle of water. "I can just imagine it happening."

Sakura frowned. "How do you know I didn't cook this?"

Neji smirked. "You burned down your house, your father said you were a horrible cook and Sasori is the master chef here."

"My dad didn't say I was a horrible cook," Sakura disagreed with them.

"He said it a little nicer," Gaara started. "But, the fact is you can't cook to save your life."

Sakura crossed her arms and pouted as she glared at the remaining food on her plate. She was not that bad of cook.

"Why are you all sweaty?" Sakura asked trying to change the subject.

"We were practicing for soccer," Gaara informed her opening up a second bottle of water.

Sakura's eyes sparkled as she devoured the news. "You guys are on the soccer team."

"Yes," Sasuke said slowly watching her grinning like a crazy freak. "I think we should go back out and practice."

They shuffled out of the kitchen leaving Sakura and Sasori alone again.

"Thank you for dinner," Sakura smiled at him

Sasori got up from the table and emptied the rest of his food into the garbage disposal. "Please don't try to cook again," was all he said to her before leaving the kitchen.

Sakura sighed as she picked over the egg in her rice. Itachi zoomed into the kitchen putting a fast food bag on the counter.

"Sakura," Itachi smirked as he opened the bag and pulled out a couple of fries. "What are you doing in the kitchen, alone?"

Sakura blushed as she stood up to throw away her food too. "Sasori cooked me dinner."

Itachi's eyes narrowed. "He did."

"Only because I almost set the kitchen on fire."

Itachi smiled. "Are you that bad of a cook?"

"No," Sakura said bitterly. Sakura looked around the empty kitchen "Where is everyone?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure the servants are getting the house ready for the business dinner our dad is hosting."

"Business dinner?" Sakura frowned.

"Yes a bunch of old guys come here to talk about their stocks and sip hundred dollar wine. And we are forced to attend."

"Do you have to dress up?"

"We have special ordered tuxes coming in," Itachi scowled. Sakura eyes brightened. Itachi in tux would be a sight to see.

"Do you think I could come?"

"Well you do live here now so I guess if you want to," Itachi told her. "You have to wear something dressy."

Sakura smiled thinking about the dress she had brought sitting in her closet. She most likely would not have anywhere to wear it, but now she did.

"I think I have the perfect thing," Sakura answered.

"The party's next week," Itachi said opening the kitchen door to leave. "It's not really all that good."

Sakura didn't care. If she got to be closer to them, it was worth it. She quickly walked out of the kitchen. She noticed the boys through the window kicking shots into a soccer goal they set up.

"Wait," Sakura whispered. "They're outside…"

Sakura ran up the steps two at a time until she was on the second floor. The closest room was Gaara's.

"A little peek wouldn't hurt."

Sakura opened the door ignoring the caution sign to not enter. Gaara's room was a mess. Dirty clothes were all over the floor, CDs scattered all over the desks and band posters covering the walls. "Wow," Sakura whispered as she walked around. She noticed a computer on in the corner she walked over and saw pictures of dragon tattoos on the screen. "He must want to get another one."

"..you'?" She heard Gaara growl from behind her pronouncing each slowly one at a time.

Sakura turned around slowly looking into Gaara's fierce eyes. Sakura laughed nervously and pointed to the floor. "So…you're a boxers guy, I thought so. I guess I can leave now."

"Why are you in my room?" Gaara growled some more backing her against the wall.

"I-I t-the door was opened," Sakura stammered trying to come up with an excuse. She felt her back hit the wall, but Gaara was still coming closer and he was furious.

"The door was not opened," Gaara scowled. "I _always _make sure to close my door."

"M-maybe you forgot," Sakura whispered.

Gaara's fist smashed into the wall three inches away from her head. Sakura looked out of the corner of her eye to see the big crater in the wall.

He leaned in closer and they were centimeters apart. "You never come into my room again," he whispered harshly.

Sakura could only nod in response. Gaara looked at the wide eye girl in front of him and sighed deeply. He backed up a bit and moved his fist from the wall dust falling all over the floor. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed again.

"I'm…sorry," Gaara muttered.

Sakura looked down at Gaara's dirty clothes on the floor as she listened to him. "I didn't mean to get so worked up. Could you just not come in here without my permission?"

Sakura looked up shocked he was been so nice and there was a chance she could come in here again. "O-of course, I will never step in here again," Sakura told him holding up her right hand. "Girl Scout promise."

Gaara chuckled a little. "You don't have to do all of that."

Sakura put her hand down and glanced at him blushing lightly. Neji knocked on the open door.

Neji smirked. "Am I interrupting something?"

Gaara moved away from Sakura like she had a disease. "No," Gaara scoffed. He walked over to desk and started flipping through his collection of CDs ignoring both of them. Sakura took that as her cue to leave. She followed Neji out into the hallway.

"Your dad called and said he would be staying a little while longer at work," Neji reported to her. He then started to walk to his room.

"Neji," Sakura called.

Neji stopped. "Do you want to work on our homework together?" Sakura asked.

Neji was quiet for a moment. "I like to work alone."

"Alright, well you know where I am if you chang-" Neji closed his door shut cutting her off.

Sakura went to her room and tried to work on her homework, but after thirty minutes she gave up. "Ugh, this is so boring."

Sakura peeked her head out the door to see if anyone was in the hallway. She quietly ran down the steps and walked into the living room, which was empty. Sakura plopped down on the couch and turned on the television. She started channel surfing until she settled on a romance movie that had just come on. She curled up on the couch and within fifteen minutes she was asleep for the second time that day.

* * *

Gaara turned off his stereo and went downstairs to go get something to eat. As he was about to walk into the kitchen he noticed the TV on. He strolled into the room and watched the couple kissing under a sunset. He looked down to see Sakura sleeping peacefully on the couch.

Her hair was in a halo around her head. She was still wearing the black mini skirt she had worn to school today was, now up her thighs. Her arms were wrapped around the couch pillow squeezing it to death.

Gaara moved the pillow out of her arms and pulled down her skirt. He positioned one of his arms around the middle of her back and the other arm under her knees as he hoisted her up into the air and walked back up the steps. She was a lot lighter than he thought. He struggled to open the door, but finally got it. He peeled back Sakura's covers and put her gently on her bed, before covering her back up.

"She looks kind of cute when she's sleeping," Gaara admitted to himself. He sighed deeply and hit himself in the forehead. "I really need to go get some food."

He left her room and closed the door quietly behind him.

* * *

Sasuke wiped the towel through his wet hair as he looked over the math problem for the third time. He just didn't get it at all.

"Maybe I should go ask Neji," Sasuke whispered to himself looking over the problem again.

Little did he know that Neji was having the same problem too, he just couldn't grasp the problem at all. He tried all of the formulas and double-checked his work. Someone knocked firmly on the door three times.

"Come in," Neji answered.

"Neji, did you get the answer for problem 43?" Sasuke asked.

Neji sighed in defeat. "No, I was about to come and ask you."

"Well, if you don't understand and I don't understand the only another person to ask is…"

"Sakura," Neji finished for him.

* * *

Sakura got out of her bed and scratched her head. "I don't remember coming up here."

Sakura shrugged and walked over to her closet to change into something more comfortable. She put on a pair of satin sweat pants and a blue v-neck tank top.

She brushed her hair and twisted it into a bun. A few strands of hair escaped and curved around her neck. She went downstairs to get her book bag. Neji and Sasuke were standing her near her stuff.

"Hi, Neji-kun, Sasuke-kun," Sakura grinned at them. The two jumped up quickly She decided she was going to play hard to get. Then maybe she could get some kind of reaction out of them. Sakura picked up her book bag, turned and didn't give them a second glance as she walked back up the steps.

"Sakura," Neji called her name. Sakura loved the way her name sounded when he said it.

"Hmm," Sakura turned her head halfway around.

Sasuke scowled as he looked at the floor. "Did you finish your Algebra 3 homework?"

"Yes, why do you ask?" Sakura wondered.

"Did you understand exercise 43?" Neji asked.

"Yes, I did," Sakura replied continuing to walk up the steps.

"Stop," Neji instructed her. "Could…you help...us?"

Sakura smiled as she turned around. "You guys want me," Sakura pointed to herself. "To help you," she said now pointing to them.

"Yes," Sasuke glared at her. "Do we have to spell it out?"

"Fine," Sakura agreed.

"Follow me," Sasuke told her leading the way to his room. Sakura perked up as he opened up his door to his room. His room was actually pretty plain. Everything in the room was black and white. He had three bookshelves of books against the wall.

"He is such a nerd," Sakura giggled to herself. "A hot nerd."

Sasuke motioned to the dry erased marker board he had in the corner of the room. "You have a board in your room," Sakura said.

"It makes working out problems easier," Sasuke answered as he cleaned the board. He held a marker out to her. Their fingers brushed for second, but Sasuke moved away quickly and sat on his bed with his notebook open.

Sakura wrote out the problem on the board and explained them how she got her answer. Neji tried to pay attention, but he kept noticing himself looking at Sakura more than the work.

"_Beautiful and smart," Neji thought to himself as he copied down the formula. _

Neji snapped out of his daydream and mentally punched his self in the face. He did not like Sakura, no way.

Sasuke was not paying attention to the work either. He was to busy looking at the stray hairs that were around Sakura's neck. He wanted to walk over badly and put them back in place it was bugging him, he liked order. Sakura's neck was long and looked really soft. Sasuke scowled himself, having feeling was weak. Sakura was just a weak, stupid girl. There was no need for him to even think about her.

Sakura stopped talking and Sasuke looked up from the carpet he was burning holes into. He swiftly scanned her work and he was in shock. She actually got the right answer. Everything was correct down to the last decimal place.

"Well, I'm going back to my room if you don't need me anymore," Sakura told them. She bent over to collect her books not noticing Sasuke and Neji could see up her shirt and they weren't exactly looking away. Sakura raised the books up to her chest, flashed them a smile, and left the room.

Neji walked out to help her open her bedroom door. "Thank you for helping us," Neji said very lowly she almost didn't hear him.

"It was no problem," Sakura smiled at him. Neji stood awkwardly as he shoved his hands into his pockets. "Thanks," he said again before leaving.

Sakura squealed as she dove for her cell phone and started texting Ino everything about her day. She was halfway through the incident with the hole in the wall with Gaara hovering over her when her dad knocked on her open door.

"DAD!" Sakura screamed tackling her dad in a bear hug.

"Whoa kiddo, are you trying to kill your old man?" he chuckled hugging his daughter back. "How was your day?"

Sakura started talking a million words per minute.

"Breathe Sakura," her dad instructed her.

Sakura beamed as she summed up her day in one word. "Spectacular."

"Did you like the school?"

"I loved it," Sakura sang.

"Were the boys nice to you?"

"They were wonderful," Sakura sighed her eyes half open.

"I'm glad you had a nice day, sweetheart," her dad muttered kissing her on her forehead. "I'm going to go get a bite to eat."

"How was your day?" Sakura asked her dad before he left.

"It was good, we had a birthday party for Hikaru, and you remember her right?"

"Yeah I remember her. You stayed at work for a party?" Sakura raised an eyebrow at her dad.

"Yes, they had a red velvet cake, I brought you home a slice," he informed her.

Sakura followed her dad down the steps to the kitchen. She unwrapped the cake and threw the foil in the trash. She got a fork and started eating. She walked back up the steps on her last little piece when Itachi came out of his room.

"Is that red velvet cake?"

"Yep," Sakura said as she ate the last piece.

"That's my favorite," Itachi frowned looking at the crumbs on the plate.

"I'm sorry," Sakura mumbled her mouth full.

Itachi put a finger under Sakura's chin and lifted it up towards him. "We can still share it," he whispered softly.

Sakura's eyes rolled in the back of her head as she fainted, Itachi catching her just in time.

"What did you do?" Sasuke accused his brother as he looked at the unconscious pink-haired girl in his arms.

"I just suggested we share the cake," Itachi said innocently.

"The cake that is now falling on the carpet," Sasuke pointed to Sakura opened mouth the cake now on the floor.

"Yes that cake," Itachi hissed.

Gaara glared at Itachi. "What did you do to her?"

"None of your business," Itachi glared back at him. He wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist her shirt riding up slightly.

Neji entered the hallway too. "Watch where you're putting your hands," Neji barked at him.

"Why do you guys even care?" Itachi asked them.

"We…don't," Gaara said slowly.

Itachi picked up Sakura and walked towards her room. Neji, Gaara, and Sasuke followed him into her room.

"So pink," Sasuke snorted looking around.

Itachi placed her gently on her bed. He pulled off her shoes and socks and pulled the covers up to her chest.

"Your hands are hovering," Neji declared.

"You're imagining things," Itachi said annoyed.

Itachi leaned over Sakura's bed and looked in the guys' direction as he kissed her on the cheek. Sakura smiled in her sleep and rolled over on her side.

"Don't look so mad," Itachi smirked.

"We don't care," Sasuke glared at his older brother leaving the room. Neji and Gaara followed after them.

Sakura shot up in her bed. "What happened?"

"You fainted," Itachi filled her in.

Sakura blushed as she slowly remembered what happened before she fainted.

"Umm…where's Sasori, I haven't seen him since dinner," Sakura asked trying to forget about what happened in the hallway.

"We said he was going to the store to buy new ingredients for some recipe he wanted to try out."

"Oh, well good night," Sakura blurted out diving under the covers.

Itachi chuckled and walked over to her door. "Night Sakura," he whispered closing her door slowly.

Sakura waited until he left before she screamed into the pillow. "This just keeps get better and better," Sakura said getting her phone off her nightstand to text Ino.

* * *

And that is a wrap. I will try to bring you the next chapter as fast as I can. I hope you guys like the story so far and I will see you later. :)


	5. Teach Me Please

Hiiiii everyone! I know it has been FOREVER since I updated this story and I am very sorry to have you guys waiting so long. I hope you guys are ready for more chapters to come your way. Don't hate me too much and I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

_Previous Chapter:_

"_You fainted," Itachi filled her in. _

_Sakura blushed as she slowly remembered what happened before she fainted. _

"_Umm…where's Sasori, I haven't seen him since dinner," Sakura asked trying to forget about what happened in the hallway._

"_We said he was going to the store to buy new ingredients for some recipe he wanted to try out." _

"_Oh, well good night," Sakura blurted out diving under the covers. _

_Itachi chuckled and walked over to her door. "Night Sakura," he whispered closing her door slowly._

_Sakura waited until he left before she screamed into the pillow. "This just keeps get better and better," Sakura said getting her phone of her nightstand to text Ino._

_End of Previous Chapter_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Teach Me Please **

"I know," Sakura giggled into her cell phone. "You should put him on punishment."

Sasuke looked into the rear view mirror for the fourth time since their ride home from school.

"Who is she talking to?" Neji asked Sasuke.

"I don't know, but she needs to cool it with the giggling."

"I wish she could drive," Neji sighed as he listened to her say "no way!" for the twelfth time.

"So do I," Sasuke glared at her from the rear view mirror as she giggled again.

He pulled into the garage and turned of the ignition.

"Okay…okay, I'll call you later Ino…bye," Sakura finished, snapping her cell phone shut.

Sakura felt the burning glares before she even looked up. "I'm sorry if I was being loud."

Neji smirked. "You know, I think Sasuke would happy to teach you how to drive."

Sasuke glared at Neji as he walked pass them both and into the side door.

"Could you teach me Neji-kun?" Sakura asked stepping towards him.

"Uh…I have a paper due it's really…important," Neji lied badly following Sasuke into the house. Ever since she helped them with their work Neji was afraid to be left in a room alone with her and he didn't know why, but she sort of made him nervous now.

Sakura walked slowly inside with the rest of them. Itachi was already home sprawled out on the couch, his shirt only half way buttoned.

"OWWW!" Sakura shouted as she grabbed the foot she dropped her book bag on. She sat on the floor holding her foot. To make matters worse Itachi came over and leaned in on the floor to make sure she was okay. Sakura could see all the biceps, triceps and abs down the opened part of his shirt.

"Are you alright?" Itachi asked helping her off the floor.

"I'm good," Sakura assured him not wanting him to let go off her waist. "I just wish someone could teach me how to drive."

"I can teach you," Itachi smirked at her.

Sakura's face brightened up. "You can?"

Itachi nodded letting her go seeing that she could stand on her own now. "I can teach you right now."

"Just let me go change real quick," Sakura told him running up the stairs. She hit Gaara as she was making the turn and landing on top of him. Sakura lifted her head and looked into his jade green eyes for a second forgetting where she was and what position they were in.

She quickly hoped off. "I'm so sorry, that's the second time," she giggled nervously heading towards her room.

"No problem," Gaara said walking down the stairs.

"No problem?" Sakura repeated to herself confused. "Does that mean he likes me falling on him?"

Sakura shook her head and opened her closet. She quickly threw off the clothes she wore to school and quickly glanced in her closet. She pulled down a pair of neon pink skinny jeans and slipped them on. She put on a white cami and slipped on a pair of flats. She pulled her hair to the side and wrapped a hair tie around it.

Sakura then pulled out her mascara and was adding a second coat to her eyelashes when someone knocked on the door almost making her poke her eyeball.

"Sasuke," Sakura said startled. "You scared me."

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked his arms cross leaning against her doorframe.

"Outside," Sakura answered. "Your brother is teaching me how to drive."

"And you find it necessary to dress up," Sasuke snorted looking over her outfit.

"I'm not dressed up," Sakura said defensively. "I just want to look nice."

"You said that on your first day of school," Sasuke reminded her.

Sakura huffed, grabbed her purse, and brushed pass Sasuke. He didn't have much trouble catching up to her.

"You know my brother is a big pervert," Sasuke warned her.

Sakura looked at his face and for a second he seemed concerned.

"I'm just letting you know," he said walking off to who knows where.

* * *

Itachi was waiting outside in the driveway sitting on the hood of a black mustang. He patted the top lovely. "This was my first car."

Sakura nervously looked it over. "Are you sure I should be driving this?"

"With me being your teacher, you'll do fine," Itachi teased opening the driver door. "Ladies first."

Sakura's dad was at work of course so she had nothing to worry about. He didn't exactly want Sakura behind the wheel of a car yet, he was sort of scared. Sakura got in and Itachi sat in the passenger seat.

"Shouldn't I be reading a manual or something first?" Sakura wondered looking over the silver interior in the car.

"I believe in hands on techniques," Itachi told her. "They work far better."

Sakura blushed as she sat quietly waiting for her next instructions.

"First, buckle your seat beat," Itachi instructed her.

Sakura quickly snapped her buckle.

"Check your mirrors."

Sakura made sure that she could see behind the car with all of them.

"Now start the engine."

Sakura licked her lips and then turned the key, the car roaring to life.

"Now do you know which is the brake pedal and the gas," Itachi asked her.

Sakura pointed to the correct pedals and Itachi nodded his head in approval.

"Alright, let's back this baby up," Itachi told her.

"Back her up? But-"

"We are just going for a spin around the neighborhood, I'm right here, don't worry," Itachi assured her.

Sakura stepped on the gas pedal and back up slowly.

* * *

Sasuke paced back and forth. "It doesn't take this long to for a lesson."

Gaara looked up from his laptop. "If I didn't know any better I would say you're jealous."

Sasuke sent Gaara an icily glare. "Jealous? Of what?"

"Itachi, because you like Sakura," Gaara smirked.

"That will never happen," Sasuke studied the floor.

"I know,"Gaara typed on his computer.

The front door opened and Sasori came inside. Itachi and Sakura followed him, both eating ice-cream cones.

"You guys went to get ice-cream?" Sasuke scowled at them.

"Yes little brother, is that a problem?" Itachi glared at him.

"Hn."

Sakura licked her strawberry cone. "Thanks for teaching me today Itachi."

Itachi smiled at her. "The pleasure was all mine."

"How did she do?" Sasori asked.

"Well good for a first lesson, she wouldn't go over five miles around the entire neighborhood but safety first."

"It was my first time," Sakura pouted.

"I know and you did great," Itachi said placing a hand on her shoulder. "Can't wait for the next lesson." He winked at her before leaving the room.

Sasuke glared at them suspiciously then left the room to leaving Sakura with Gaara and Sasori.

"Sooooo whatcha doing?" Sakura skipped over and stood in front of them.

Gaara looked up for a second and then continued typing on his laptop. Sasori was looking over notes from class.

"Okay fine, sorry to bother you," Sakura said quietly walking away.

Gaara felt guilty and looked up from his laptop. "I'm working on my English paper."

Sasori spoke up. "Looking over Chemistry notes."

"Oh cool," Sakura smiled. "Well I don't want to disturb you, I'll just leave."

Gaara sighed. "You can stay if you want."

Sakura stopped walking and turned around slowly. "Really?"

"Yeah," Gaara said. "You got a problem with that Sasori?"

"Not at all," Sasori said boredly.

Sakura gasped. "I'll be right back." She quickly ran up the steps and busted in her room. Sakura grabbed her book bag off the floor and rushed back downstairs.

She sat right on the couch with Gaara and faced Sasori in the love seat. She whipped out her math book and paper and quickly started solving the problems of the homework.

Gaara's typing slowed down as he glanced over at Sakura. She was writing like lighting over the paper solving problems with no pauses. Gaara looked at her text and saw it was Algebra 3.

"_Algebra 3, I'm not even taking that yet," Gaara thought to himself. "She's smarter then she looks."_

Within thirty minutes Sakura had finished all her work. "Well I'm done."

"Your fast," Gaara told her.

"Oh it was nothing," Sakura snorted putting her books away.

Sasori silently watched as she zipped up her book bag and hopped off the couch. Both of them watched as she left the room and headed upstairs.

"Well she is something," Sasori commented before getting back to his work.

"Yeah," Gaara said slowly still looking up the stairs though Sakura was long gone.

* * *

"So then Sakura decided that she wasn't going to take that and beat up the boy in the parking lot," Sakura's dad told everyone over dinner.

"He called me weak," Sakura added in.

"You put him in the hospital," Neji said surprised somebody her size could do that."

"You don't look very threatening," Sasuke glanced at her over the table.

Sakura smiled. "That's what you think."

The guys had a new found respect for her seeing as how she was turning out not to be what they expected.

"I guess you can't judge a book by its cover," Gaara said after dinner in the den with the guys. He was sitting on the floor flipping through the channels.

"She's not so bad," Sasori agreed.

"And she is hot," Itachi added.

"You would say something like that," Sasuke said.

"Well she is not ugly," Itachi pointed out.

"There is more to a girl then she her looks," Neji said. "And besides, she is annoying."

"And she is a fan girl, a stalker and she likes all of us," Sasuke told them. "She would love to spend every second with us."

Sakura walked by the den heading for the stairs.

"Hey Sakura, you want to join us?" Itachi asked.

Sakura smiled. "Sorry can't, maybe next time," she chirped running up the steps.

"And you were saying," Itachi directed to Sasuke.

"Okay so she didn't this once but she is a crazy fan girl," Sasuke assured them.

"She did at first but I don't think she is," Gaara implied.

* * *

"What is she doing?" Sasuke whispered.

All five guys stood outside Sakura's door.

Itachi pressed his ear against her door. "I don't hear anything."

"Well the door is closed so we can't peek inside," Gaara pointed out.

"Why are we here? You guys are just being nosy," Sasori said.

Neji glared at him. "We are just investigating to make sure we don't have a psycho in the house."

"Yeah and maybe she is changing," Itachi wiggled his eyebrows up and down.

"You are the only one that wants to see that," Sasuke snarled.

Itachi smirked. "Oh like none of you were thinking the same thing."

The guys were silent and exchanged glances.

"My point exactly," Itachi nodded satisfied.

The stood there for a bit longer still listening to the silence.

"Ugh, what is she doing?" Neji wanted to know.

"Well why don't we find out," Itachi smiled sneaky.

"Wait what are you-"

Itachi opened the door and peeked his head inside. "Are you descent?"

"Your suppose to ask that before you open the door," Gaara hissed at him.

"My bad," Itachi grinned.

The five of them entered the room slowly. They looked over at the desk, Sakura was writing in a notebook, headphones in her ear, bobbing to the music.

Itachi slowly creeped over to her desk until he was right behind her. He looked at her exposed neck under her bun.

He glanced back over at the guys before he lowered his head and brought his mouth closer. His teeth slightly glanced her neck as he licked it. Sakura froze as she slowly turned around in her chair.

"AHHHH!"

Sasori turned on the overhead lights and the room was flooded with brightness.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Sakura said gripping her chest. She jumped up out of her chair and looked at all of them in her room.

"What are you doing in here?"

"We just wanted to see what you were up to," Gaara said casually.

"Yeah, what he said," Neji looked around the room.

"So what are you writing?" Sasori nodded towards the desk.

"Nothing," Sakura said quickly closing the notebook.

"Oh it must be something good," Itachi smirked reaching for it. Sakura slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch it," Sakura snapped.

Itachi smirked even more. "Okay, I'll keep my hands off."

"So did you guys want something?" Sakura asked putting the notebook in a drawer.

"Hn."

Sakura glanced at Sasuke. "Well if you guys don't want anything I guess you can leave now."

Sasuke looked at her surprised. She was kicking them out; she didn't want them to stay?

Itachi laid on Sakura's bed and laid against her headboard. "I think I'll stay."

Sakura blushed as Itachi smelled her pillow. "Smells just like you, so sweet."

Neji glanced over at him. "I'll think I'll stay too."

"Hn," Sasuke said leaning against the wall.

"Well I guess I'm staying too cause we are not leaving you alone with Sakura," Gaara insisted. "Too dangerous."

"That's not necessary," Sakura blushed waving her hands back and forth. "You guys can go back down stairs."

"Why you trying to kick us out so? Were we interrupting you?" Sasuke asked coldly. He thought she liked them and now she wanted to get rid of them.

"Well not exactly, I was just writing," Sakura played with her fingers.

"What were you writing?" Sasori asked.

"It's nothing...a book sort of," Sakura admitted.

Sasori looked over at the pink haired girl. "Come on guys, we are leaving."

"What? I'll have you know I am very comfortable," Itachi mumbled already half asleep.

Gaara nodded. "Sasori is right, Sakura was trying to have some alone time, and we should go."

"Whatever," Sasuke said glumly leaving first.

Sasori and Gaara followed him as well but not before pulling Itachi off her bed.

Neji alone in the room with her gave her nervous wave and quickly left.

Sakura sat back down at her desk. "What was I thinking?"

She quickly got up and threw herself on her bed. "Five hot guys are in my room and I kick them out just so they won't know I'm writing a story about them."

Sakura sniffed her pillow. It smelled like aftershave and spice. "Itachi," she drooled.

She got up quickly and left her room. She found them back in the den flipping through the stations arguing.

"It was your idea to go up there and bother her," Gaara growled at Itachi.

"We weren't bothering her," Itachi said coolly.

"Yeah that's why she kicked us out," Neji said irritated snatching the remote from Itachi.

"I guess she isn't a fan girl," Sasuke scowled. "It's weird."

"Give me the remote," Sasori told Neji. He passed it to him and he stared flipping himself.

Sakura walked inside slowly. "Do you guys mind if I join you?"

All five of them looked up quickly. There Sakura stood in the flesh, her hair still in a ponytail wearing shorts and loose t-shirt.

"I'm sorry, you guys kind of scared me earlier, well mostly Itachi," Sakura admitted.

"He can be creepy," Gaara grinned.

Sasuke turned back to the TV ignoring her.

"Well sure you can come and join us," he patted his lap.

"Oh I'm good," Sakura blushed. She pulled up a chair and sat off to the side. "Could I have the remote, I know something good we can watch."

"Sure," Sasori handed it over to her.

Sasuke smirked; he knew she would be flipping to some drama or something girly.

To all of there surprised she flipped to a ninja movie, they watched as three shurikennailed a guy to a tree.

"You want to watch this?" Neji said a little surprised.

"Yes, this is one of my all time favorite movies," Sakura smiled looking at the screen.

The guys all exchanged glances.

"Whoa, you are pretty cool then," Gaara told her.

Sakura blushed and shaked her head. "I don't know about that."

"You are baby," Itachi said getting up from the couch and pulling a chair next to Sakura.

Sakura giggled. "So we are using pet names, okay sweet tart."

"I'll be your sweet tart any day," Itachi winked.

"You're making me sick," Sasuke complained from the floor.

"No need to hate little brother."

"Hate what?"

"That I have a hot girl under my arm," Itachi replied putting his arm over Sakura shoulder.

Sakura inside was screaming for joy and on the verge of passing out.

Sasuke glared. "I'm not jealous of you two."

"I never said anything about jealousy," Itachi smirked. "I said hating."

"There the same thing," Sasuke growled.

"Actually they aren't," Sasori said.

Sasuke was quiet for a moment. "I'm trying to watch the movie."

"Okay little brother, Sakura would you come to the kitchen with me?" Itachi asked.

Sakura got up and followed him.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked confused.

"Sasuke is jealous and I'll prove it, he will be here in the kitchen in just a little while," Itachi said opening up the cabinet and talking down a box of caramel popcorn.

"Itachi, I don't think he is going to com-"

The kitchen door swinged open and in walked Sasuke himself looking around for them.

"I just came to get...something to eat," Sasuke told them.

"We didn't ask," Itachi smirked.

"Hn."

"Do you guys have any candy?" Sakura asked looking at all the many cabinets and storage in the giant kitchen.

"Yes right over there," Itachi pointed up.

Sakura stood on her toes and opened it up with a struggle. She noticed gummy bears up at the top. She tried to reach of them but gave up.

Itachi appeared right behind her, pressing into her back. Sakura's face heated up as his hand wrapped around her waist.

"Do you need some help baby?"

"I-I-I-I...I can't reach the gummy bears," Sakura stammered.

Itachi reached over her with ease and brought them down for her.

"Here you go," Itachi smiled sexily.

"Thanks," Sakura muttered.

"Your very welcome,"Itachi said.

Sasuke cleared his throat. "I think we should get back to the movie."

"You go, me and Sakura are going to stay here for a while," Itachi told him as Itachi winked at her.

Sasuke looked over at Sakura. "I think I'll stay as well," Sasuke glared at his brother.

The two then glared at each other for another five minutes.

"Well let's get back to the movie Sakura," Itachi escorted her out the kitchen.

Itachi smirked as they sat back down in their seats and he put his arm around her again.

Sasuke glared over at Itachi.

Gaara glanced out of the corner of his eye and watched as Itachi moved closer to her, his fist clenched.

"_Looks like more then one of them are jealous." _

Itachi chuckled to himself. "This should be fun."

* * *

Well sadly that is the end of this chapter. Next chapter will be the important boring business party that will turn into a great night for all. I would like to thank **MoonCrier**for pushing me to finally after sooo long to finish this chapter and I don't want to have you guys wait so long for updates again. Until then Adios!


	6. Weird Feelings

I'm so very sorrrrry! I have not updated in a long time but I'm back and with new chapters and ready to blow your minds! =) Thank you for all of you that reviewed, I really appreciate it and dedicate this chapter to every single one of you.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Weird Feelings**

Sakura sat down at the table with her three-layer sandwich. It looked so delicious; she spent a full fifteen minutes making it absolutely perfect. As she reached down to devour it was swooped out of her hands.

Sakura turned around to see Gaara take a huge bite out of her sandwich it already halfway down his throat.

"Gaara!" Sakura shrieked.

"What?" Gaara mumbled as he chewed.

Sakura pushed her chair back and got up quickly. "That was mine."

"Finders keepers," Gaara grinned.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "I never lost my sandwich, it was in my hands."

"What's going on here?" Itachi asked as he walked inside.

"Gaara stole my sandwich," Sakura told him.

"Oh nice, what meat?" Itachi asked.

"Ham and I think some slices of turkey, it's good," Gaara exclaimed as he took another bite.

"Am I the only one that sees this as a problem?" Sakura puffed.

"Well actually they are always stealing each other's food, it's a guy thing," Sasori said as he walked inside.

"Well I'm not a guy," Sakura pointed out.

"You don't say," Sasuke said sarcastically as he walked in with Neji.

Neji hopped on the counter. "Well, we don't have much experience with the female individuals."

"Speak for yourself," Itachi chuckled. "I have plenty of experience."

"Itachi stole my sushi last week, it's just what we do," Gaara shrugged finishing off her sandwich.

Sakura glared at them. "Well excuse me, I'm not a guy and I'm not going to go around stealing other people's food."

She then stormed off and ran up the stairs to her room.

The guys were quiet as they heard her slam her door.

Sasuke smirked. "Gaara, you made her mad."

"She looks hot when she is mad," Itachi wiggled his eyebrows.

Gaara wiped the crumbs off the corner of his mouth. "It's just a sandwich; she is making a big deal out of nothing."

"You should probably go and apologize," Neji suggested.

Gaara chuckled. "You're joking, right?"

"That good of a sandwich takes a while to make," Sasori pointed out.

"Yeah that was wrong dude," Itachi said flipping through his phone.

"But-"

"Look, Neji said all of you don't have that much experience with the ladies, and well Sakura is new here and she does not know how everything works and to her you probably look really rude," Itachi said.

"So you think I should go and apologize?" Gaara asked glumly.

"I know that is a foreign subject to you and Sasuke but yeah I think you should," Itachi insisted as he walked out the kitchen.

Everyone exited as Gaara opened the refrigerator and sighed deeply. "Cannot believe I'm doing this," he growled.

* * *

Sakura was writing madly in her diary, scribbling across the paper quickly as she vented.

"Jerk," Sakura muttered to herself she slammed the book shut and fell down on her bed.

She closed her eyes and relaxed against the pillows when she heard three sharp thuds coming from her door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me," the voice said.

"Me who?"

"It's Gaara."

"…"

"Can I come inside?"

"…"

"Hello?"

"Sure," Sakura said flatly.

Gaara twisted on the doorknob. "Could you come and unlock the door?"

Sakura got off the bed slowly, unlocked the door and opened it for him. She went back to her bed and sat on the edge as she waited for him to come inside glaring at him full force.

Gaara entered slowly closing the door back with his foot; his left hand was behind him concealing something she could not see.

"Is there something wrong with your eyes?"

"No, I'm giving you the death glare."

"Really? Looks more like you have to use the bathroom."

Sakura cleared her throat. "So you wanted something?" Sakura said as she played with the lace on her pillow.

"I came in to say…"

"To say what?" Sakura looked up at him. The light made his red hair the color of crimson as it glowed in the room.

Sakura inhaled. _"I could never be mad at you."_

"That I am s-sorry, I shouldn't have taken your sandwich," Gaara said looking at the floor.

"No it's okay, I guess I overreacted and –"

Gaara stopped her and looked up at her. She glanced into his beautiful jade green eyes. "No, I was the one that was wrong. I am very sorry,' he said sincerely.

Sakura's heart melted right on the spot. "Thank you," she whispered.

Gaara brought his left hand to the front to reveal a plate with a new sandwich made for her. It looked even better then the one she had made.

"Oh my," Sakura gasped.

"I thought I should probably make you a new one since I-"

Gaara was taken back as Sakura rushed at him and hugged him. He stood there for a few seconds before we wrapped his one arm around her.

"_She feels… so soft." _

He looked down the curled pink hair an inch away from his hand. Gaara was about to touch her hair when he heard someone clear their throat loudly.

"See, I told you we should check on them," Itachi smirked.

Gaara shoved the plate into Sakura's hands.

"We weren't doing anything," Gaara growled.

"Suuuuuuuure," Itachi signed. "That's not what it looked like from here, right Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"See Sasuke's jealous," Itachi pointed out.

"Of what?"

"That Gaara is making progress with Sakura."

"I could care less," Sasuke scoffed.

"Nobody wants to make any progress with her," Gaara frowned.

"I'm standing right here," Sakura said.

The three of them looked at her. "Well if we are done here…" Sakura not finishing her sentence closed the door on them.

"Did she just like push us off?"

"Yeah she did," Itachi smirked. "This just keeps getting more interesting by the minute."

"Whatever," Sasuke muttered walking away.

"You sound so girly when you say that, whhhhhateevver," Itachi said cocking out his hip.

"Can't believe we are related," Sasuke glared at him.

"I know, I got all the good looks and you just got that," Itachi gestured towards Sasuke's face.

Sasuke walked away and started down the steps.

"Hey, don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you-"

Gaara listened to Itachi's voice drift away as they went downstairs; he stared at Sakura's closed door.

* * *

"So he made you a sandwich and that's why you're all mushy?" Ino asked her friend.

"YES! It was so delicious and so sweet of him to do," Sakura sighed sweetly into her phone.

"But you said he was being a jerk before," Ino reminded her.

"Yeah he was but he made up for it," Sakura told her.

"You got it bad," Ino teased her.

Sakura scoffed. "I soooo do not, thank you very much."

"You do but then again I can't blame you. You live in a mansion with five hot guys. You should accidently walk in on them when they're in the bathroom," Ino suggested.

Sakura blushed. "I would never do such a thing!"

"_Though Neji looks super hot wet," Sakura thought. _Neji was walking in the hallway yesterday straight from his shower.

"SAKURA!"

"Owww! Why are you screaming in my ear?"

"Because you weren't listening to me, you were daydreaming, weren't you?"

"…nooooo of course not," Sakura laughed nervously.

"Okay, you got to send me some pictures of these guys or something, because they sound like good eye candy-" Sakura tuned Ino out. She heard muttering outside her door. "I'll call you later Ino," Sakura said goodbye to her.

Sakura sneaked off her bed slowly and opened her door a crack. Gaara and Neji were in the hallway whispering quietly to themselves.

Sakura frowned as she tried to listen in on the conversation. "Ughh why do they have to talk so low," she muttered to herself.

She watched as they walked away to their rooms closing their doors. "Hmmm, very suspicious," Sakura rubbed her chin.

"What's suspicious?" Itachi asked.

Sakura jumped and let out a small shriek. "Gosh you scared me," Sakura said clutching her chest. "Neji and Gaara were just whispering about something a couple minutes ago."

"I could find out for you," Itachi suggested to her.

Sakura pondered. "Well I guess-"

Itachi smirked. "For a fee."

Sakura studied the perverted smirk on his face.

"Uhhhhh, I think I'll pass," Sakura blushed trying to walk to the staircase.

Itachi stepped in front of her and blocked the way. Sakura moved quickly to the other side but Itachi was faster.

"Looks like you are trapped my cute little mouse," Itachi said rolling up his sleeves.

"What are you planning on doing?" Sakura blurted out backing up slowly.

"I'm sure both you and I will enjoy it."

Sakura kept backing up until her back hit the wall, Itachi advancing slowly like a lion, studying his prey. He placed both his hands on the wall, his arms blocking Sakura from going anywhere. Sakura blushed as Itachi moved his face closer to her. Sakura turned her head and closed her eyes tightly.

"Shall we have some fun little mouse?" Itachi asked. Sakura felt his cool breath tickle her neck.

She felt a finger run softly over her cheek.

"Leave her alone," a familiar voice said.

Sakura opened her eyes to see Sasuke standing at the end of the hallway. She sighed in relief that she would be rescued. Itachi was starting to make her very nervous, her heart threatening to beat out of her chest; she would have passed out from all the hotness if Sasuke had not come.

Itachi sulked and let his arms down. "I was trying to have some fun here."

Sakura took this as the chance to escape and walked slowly all the way down the hall to Sasuke.

Itachi huffed, glared at his younger brother and disappeared but not before sending Sakura a flirty wink.

Sakura blushed and bowed her head. She lifted it up to see Sasuke giving her a look.

"Thank you so much for saving me," Sakura smiled brightly.

Sasuke looked at her for a couple more seconds. "Hn." He walked away to his room closing the door roughly.

Sakura frowned. "Well a simple 'your welcome' would have been nice. Guess I was expecting too much, this place is full of cold-hearted guys."

She disappeared into her room and plopped down in her chair. "Oh well, they shall come around."

* * *

An hour later Sakura peeked her head out her room. "It's too quiet, not that it is out of the ordinary," Sakura said to herself.

Sakura tip-toed out of her bedroom and down the stairs. Halfway down the staircase, she could hear voices coming from the kitchen. She sneaked down the stairs, and peered around the wall into the kitchen to see Itachi, Gaara, Sasuke, Sasori, and Neji sitting around.

Gaara was talking. "I mean seriously, why does she keep following us around?"

"She's a fangirl," Sasuke answered.

"I think it's kinda cute," Itachi smiled.

"Yeah? Well, I find it kinda annoying."

"Yeah it's like 'Oh my gosh you guys are soooo hot'" Gaara said in a high pitch voice.

Sakura frowned and crossed her arms. "I do not talk like that."

"Yeah she is just like every other girl," Sasuke said picking over the fruit display.

"I wouldn't say she is like every girl," Neji slowly.

Sakura gripped her fist tightly. "That's right Neji, defend me," Sakura whispered to herself.

"Okay fine so she hasn't popped into our beds randomly like that one chick she is still the same like all those girls," Gaara huffed.

"Exactly, all they care about are looks and money, little gold diggers," Sasuke snapped.

Sakura was taken back by turn of the conversation. She got up slowly and wandered back to her room. She sat softly on her bed as she pondered.

"Is what they're saying really true? I'm really that shallow?"

Sure good looks are nice but Sakura did not base that upon picking anybody and she could care less about money.

She laid back on her bed as she stared up at her ceiling. She never before cared much about looks, not until she met some of Ino's friends at her old school, now those were some shallow girls. Had she let them change who she was?

Well she had notice a slight change in herself. Sakura walked over to her mirror and looked closely at herself.

"Well no more of this, time to return to the good old Sakura," she told herself.

* * *

Yes I know this was a very short chapter, especially since I have not updated in a while but no need to fear, more shall be on the way. Thought I should leave you guys with a preview of the next chapter, Mr. Uchiha's business meeting party! You guys will also figure out in the next chapter what Neji and Gaara where secretly whispering about.

**Chapter 7: Business and Pleasure **

"Ahh yes, here comes my daughter right now," Mr. Haruno pointed out as Sakura started to make her way down the stairs.

All the guys eyes were glued to her as she made her way down. Her ruby red dress was floor length floating down the steps as she moved, the neckline was cut very high almost to her neck. Her pink hair was twisted into a high bun that did not clash with the dress.

Sakura gave a short bow to the older gentleman by the steps greeting them with a warm smile.

After small talk with several people and a few hello's she finally made her way over to them.

"Good evening folks, how are you?"

"…"

"You don't know how you are?

Itachi cleared his throat. "We are just fine beautiful young lady." Itachi lifted her hand up to his mouth and placed a kiss on it. "Can I get you a drink?"

Sakura grinned. "No, that's okay; I'll go get one myself."

She turned her back to them and walked over to the table on the other side of the room.

Neji gulped as he watched her walk away, getting a whiff of her perfume, the one that was kinda driving him crazy.

The back of Sakura's dress had a very low, low, low plunging line in the back, it stopped just an inch from her butt before it cut off into the rest of the dress.

"Oh my," Gaara said as they walked her hips sway to the table.


	7. Business and Pleasure

**Chapter 7: Business and Pleasure**

* * *

It was the night of the business party, all of Mr. Uchiha's guest were decked out in their absolute best as they sipped upon pricey champagne.

The guys stood together in a circle, bored being forced to attend the event. Mr. Haruno was busy talking away as usual, a little too much.

"I see where she gets her mouth from," Sasuke hissed wishing the man would stop talking.

"Ahh yes, here comes my daughter now," Mr. Haruno pointed out as Sakura started to make her way down the stairs.

All the guys eyes were glued to her as she made her way down. Her ruby red dress was floor length floating down the steps as she moved, the neckline was cut very high almost to her neck. Her pink hair was twisted into a high bun that did not clash with the dress.

Sakura gave a short bow to the older gentleman by the steps greeting them with a warm smile.

After small talk with several people and a few hello's she finally made her way over to them.

"Good evening folks, how are you?"

"…"

"You don't know how you are?

Itachi cleared his throat. "We are just fine beautiful young lady." Itachi lifted her hand up to his mouth and placed a kiss on it. "Can I get you a drink?"

Sakura grinned. "No, that's okay; I'll go get one myself."

She turned her back to them and walked over to the table on the other side of the room.

Neji gulped as he watched her walk away, getting a whiff of her perfume, the one that was kind of driving him crazy.

The back of Sakura's dress had a very low, low, lowww plunging line in the back, it stopped just an inch from her butt before it cut off into the rest of the dress.

"Oh my," Gaara said as they walked her hips sway to the table.

Sasuke himself could not take him eyes of off her for some reason. He watched as she sipped from her drink, her red lipstick staining the corner. So much…red.

They stood their dumbstruck as Sakura moved on to talk to a few women in the corner.

"Wow," Itachi said. "She is sexy."

Sasuke glared at his older brother. "I thought you found her annoying," he spat becoming possessive.

"I never said those words," Itachi smirked leaving them and heading off to mingle.

Sasori cleared him throat and disappeared as well.

Sakura's dad pulled her off to the side, He grinned as he muttered hellos but him smile was wiped off her face as her glared at him daughter.

"Where is the rest of your dress?" he hissed quietly.

"This is my dress," Sakura gestured.

"Then why is your back completely out," he hissed louder.

Sakura laughed nervously. "Wellll uh-"

Her dad dragged her across the room and into the kitchen. "I want you to stay in here until the party is over."

"But dad-"

"Stay here," he said firmly leaving her in the kitchen alone with the servants who were busy preparing more food to take out to the guest. Sakura looked over at all the food on gold platters, the food placed just perfectly like a masterpiece.

"Would you like for me to fix you something, ma'am," one asked her noticing her pouting at the table.

"Oh no, I can find something myself, you keep working," she assured them. She was soon alone listening to the chattering and clicking of glasses coming from inside the living room. She sighed deeply and walked over to the giant refrigerator. Swinging the door open she surveyed the contents before deciding on sushi on the top shelf.

Closing the door she jumped and squealed threw the plate into the air.

Sasori caught it with ease and set it on the table top. Sakura clutched her chest as she gasped for air. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

Sasori simply studied her as she started to blush under his glaze. "I came to check on you."

"Oh," Sakura said simply. "Well as you can see I am fine."

"Your dad sentenced you to stay in here?" Sasori questioned already knowing.

"Yes because of my dress, how silly," Sakura laughed looking for chopsticks.

Sasori glanced over her naked back. "I have to agree with him."

Sakura's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yes, I'm sure none of those men had any innocent thoughts when you came inside."

"_He is worried about me?"_

Sasori exited the kitchen without a word leaving Sakura to her own thoughts. She knew the dress would catch attention but she did not think to this extent.

"Hmmm maybe I should not have listened to that sales women, this dress is cut too low even if it is back," she muttered to herself nibbling on her food.

She heard a loud commotion outside the door which soon followed with Gaara and Mr. Uchiha inside.

He gave the famous Uchiha glare and left the red head standing in the kitchen. "Well looks like I have been banned from the party too."

Sakura placed her chopsticks down on the table. "What did you do?" she asked innocently.

"Said some things I shouldn't have, doesn't matter, it was getting boring in there anyway," he said sitting across from her and putting his feet on the table leaning back. He unbuttoned his suit jacket and threw it in his lap. He glanced up to see Sakura eying him.

He smirked to himself. _"She just can't help herself, going to start fangirling any minute."_

"Gaara," she whispered though they were the only two ones in the kitchen.

Gaara's smirked wided. "Yeah," he said nonchalantly waiting for her to burst.

"Could you give me your suit jacket?" She asked seriously.

Gaara looked at her surprised. "Huh?"

"Your suit jacket," she pointed to it in his lap. Gaara stared down at the article of clothing and back and her.

"Wellllll," Sakura singed tapping her fingers on the table.

He surrendered the jacket to her. "But-"

She grabbed it quickly and threw it on making sure her back was covered. "I can't stay in here anymore, I'm getting bored, I'll return this to you later, thank you," she smiled heading out the door.

Gaara sat at the table confused. "What just happened?"

* * *

Once safe inside her room Sakura threw off her Gaara's jacket on her desk and worked herself out of the dress. "Now into something more comfortable."

She dived onto her bed and picked up her favorite book. She glanced over at the clock. "Hmmm 10:50, a little reading won't hurt; I'll go back down in a little bit."

She turned on her lamp and snuggled herself up to her pillows soon knocked out after five minutes.

"Sakura," she heard a voice call her name shaking her gently back and forth. "Sakura."

She laid unresponsive still deep in sleep not wanting to get up.

"Hey you," a rude voice said loudly nudging her in the back roughly.

"Owww," Sakura whined. She opened her eyes slowly and waited for them to adjust to the light. Sasuke's knee was on her bed. She glared at him. "What do you want?"

"We err came to check on you," Neji spoke up behind Sasuke.

Sakura's eyes widen as she looked closely. They were all in her room. "What are you guys doing in here?"

"While you were drooling away in here, the party just ended."

Sakura glanced over at her clock 1:44. "Crap, I slept for that long."

Gaara stared at her strangely thinking about the earlier incident. "Are you sure you aren't sick?"

Sakura yawned. "No I feel perfectly fine. Still a little sleepy though."

"I can help you go back to sleep," Itachi suggested stepping closer.

Sasuke glared at his brother. "Well then since you're alive-"He left the room without finishing his sentence quickly retreating to his own.

"That was weird," Sakura talked to herself. She jumped off her bed and smiled at the boys. "Well that was very nice of you guys to come and check on me but as you can see I am absolutely fine so you guys go get some sleep," she told them ushering them out of her room. "Good night," she grinned closing the door in their faces.

"Yeah she is sick," Gaara nodded his head sure of it.

"I don't know," Neji questioned. "She seemed fine."

"No this is not her normal behavior."

Neji raised an eyebrow. "You have studied her normal behavior."

Gaara frowned. "Not like that, she has not once, once fangirled over us or anything of that matter," he pointed out the facts.

"That is true," Sasori stated.

"Well is that not a good thing," Neji said.

"Well yeah it is but-"

"Unless that is you like her fangirling over you," Neji said cutting to the chase.

Gaara glared at him silently.

"Well red, what is it?" Itachi grinned.

Gaara scoffed. "I'm going to bed," he snapped slamming his door.

"Denial," Itachi grinned heading off to his room as well Sasori following to his own.

Neji turned as he heard Sakura's door opening and watched her head to the bathroom carrying her toothbrush.

Sakura closed the bathroom door and squeezed toothpaste on her toothbrush. She checked herself in the mirror before she started brushing her teeth her eyes half closed as she moved the brush back and forth. She did not notice that Neji was now in the bathroom staring at her in the mirror. She lowered herself down to the sink and rinsed out her mouth. Slowly dabbing at her mouth with her towel her eyes widened as she looked back at Neji in the mirror.

"AHHHHHHHHHH," Sakura screamed bloody murder surprising Neji. She knocked into him as she turned around quickly causing him to tip over. Trying to regain his balance he grabbed her waist and spinned them both around but came too short and his back leg hit the tub, him falling in first with Sakura on top of him.

Itachi ran out of his room and swung the door open widely with Gaara, Sasuke and Sasori right behind him. "What's going on?"

They looked on as they saw Neji down in the tub, his neck resting on the top and Sakura straddling his waist.

Sakura's face turned bright as a tomato. "Ooh, I-I, he, he uh he," Sakura said flabbergasted not making complete sentences. She jumped off of Neji as if he had a disease and tried to reach for anything to help her up. Neji stood up now free as her hands grasped the first solid thing she found and soon cold water was raining down on her and Neji only taking a few seconds for them to get completely soaked.

Sakura quickly wrapped her arms around her chest noticing she was wearing a white shirt, too surprised to turn the water off so Neji did so himself.

Everyone was silent as they all looked at one another, first at Sakura, then at Neji, then back to Sakura with her shirt sticking to her like a snake skin. She turned her back to them embarrassed giving them a good view of her red bra from behind.

"Uhh what were you two doing?" Gaara asked confused looking around the bathroom.

"N-nothing, I was just in here brushing my teeth when Neji came in and scared me," Sakura blurted out.

The boys turned their glazes to Neji. He glared at them. "I just came to ask a question."

"What question?" Sasuke spat.

Neji said nothing as he looked up at the ceiling. "I was going to ask her to tutor me."

"You're lying," Sasuke growled. "Why do you need tutoring?"

Neji fired back. "Well I think-"

"Umm could you guys argue later, I would like to get out of these wet clothes," Sakura said talking to the shower wall.

"I'm sure you would," Itachi smirked. "You have a very nice back…wet or dry."

"Could you stop being a pervert for once in your life," Gaara growled.

They argued among themselves Sakura shivering alone in the shower since Neji stepped out of it. Sakura was staring to get angry herself.

"Okay just shut up," Sakura growled turned around facing them her teeth clenched.

The boys silenced themselves as they looked at the mad pink haired girl.

"Did she just tell me to shut up?" Sasuke said surprised and angry.

"A gentleman would give a girl his shirt to cover herself up or something and escort her back to her room but no you just stand here bickering like a bunch of little girls.

"Gosh, you guys are always fighting about something, can't you get along for once," Sakura told them.

Gaara scoffed and crossed his arms.

Sakura pointed at them. "One day, you guys are going to need each other so you better be nicer to one another. You don't know what could happen in the future and you will be too bitter to want to receive any people because of your stupid man pride. You got to work things out, talk it out and express your feelings."

Feeling good she smiled to herself her arms resting at the side. The boys were silent as they just stared at her blankly. "Well I guess I gave a good little speech."

She noticed now that their eyes were not on her face but lower and looked down to see her red bra and all its glory fully exposed to them. She squeaked as she covered herself up, barged pass them and soon locked herself in her room.

"Was she saying something important?" Gaara said dumbfounded as he looked at her empty space in the tub.

"I dunno, think it was something about teamwork," Itachi said his eyes glazed over. "Well I'm going to sleep good tonight."

"She is very accident prone," Sasori commented.

"Yeah she is but don't say you didn't enjoy it, see, even Sasuke enjoyed himself."

Sasuke glared. "No I did not."

"Hmmm that's funny; I did not see you looking away."

Sasuke walked to his room without a word and closed the door quickly.

Itachi smirked to himself.

* * *

Sakura smothered herself with her pillow and rolled on her bed.

"Urghhh how embarrassing!"

She sat up and pushed her wet hair out of her face. She looked over at her clock to see it was pass 2 am.

"Does Neji really want me to tutor him?" she asked herself.

She shrugged the question off and plugged in her blow dryer. "I will just make sure I avoid them tomorrow."

* * *

"Sakura didn't come down for breakfast?" her dad asked the guys sitting at the table.

Neji swirled his eggs around on his plate. "One of the servants said she wasn't feeling well."

"Oh dear, I better go check on my baby girl," her dad shuffled up the steps.

"So she is trying to avoid us," Itachi smirked sipping his tea.

"I could care less," Sasuke muttered.

"Are you kidding? Did you see the size of those-"

Sasori gave Itachi a look. Itachi cleared his throat and fixed his collar. "Sorry that was not very gentleman of me, wasn't she saying something about that last night?"

"I honestly do not know a word she was saying, I was distracted," Gaara said being well honest.

* * *

"Good, they think I'm sick," Sakura slipped out of her room after talking to her dad. She pulled her hoodie over her head and made her way downstairs slowly.

"_Coast is clear."_

She inched towards the door and grabbed the handle; bitting her lips she twisted the door almost tasting freedom.

"Where do you think you're going?" she heard a deep rich voice say behind her. She turned around slowly to see Itachi six feet away.

"Uhh just out for some…fresh air, yeah," Sakura grinned turning back to the door.

"You know that it is 90 degrees out there, right?" Neji questioned her looking at her big hoodie.

"Yeah so what's your point," Sakura scoffed already sweating.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Let her go, why do we care?"

Sakura frowned. "Well then, I will be out for a bit."

She opened the door again walking out bumping into a chest. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's fine," the guys said pushing his blond bangs out of his face. Sakura studied him as he stepped inside a little bit. His hair was thick and blond pulled back into a ponytail, his bang falling mysteriously over his eye. His brown eyes, well eye was gorgeous, an eyebrow piercing drawing more attention to it.

"I have been calling you and none of you ever answered," Deidara said. "I wanted to see if you wanted to go to the skate park," he said, Sakura now noticing the skateboard in his hand.

"We are not going, we have better things to do," Sasuke said boredly.

"Harsh, yeah," Deidara pouted like a puppy.

"Stop doing that," Itachi glared. "We got plans today, deal with it."

"You guys skateboard?" Sakura asked surprised.

Deidara turned his head to the side and look at her. "What do we have here?"

He stepped closer to her and reached for her hood taking it off her head, her pink hair falling like silk framing her face.

Deidara stepped closer till he was face to face with her. "Wow, you're cute," he smiled. "You must be the Sakura I heard about."

Sakura blushed. "Uh yeah that's me. Wait you heard about me?"

"Yeah Itachi told me about you," he told her. "Well are you busy?" he asked.

"Uhhh," Sakura scratched the back of her neck feeling very nervous. "Not really."

"Good you can come skateboarding with me."

Sakura blinked rapidly. "I-I don't know how to skateboard," she confessed.

"No worries, I can teach you," he said clinking arms with her and pulling her out the door.

They made their way down the driveway to Deidara's little car.

They heard fast footsteps behind them. Neji appeared right behind them. "I'm coming too."

Deidara was shocked. "You don't even skateboard; we have been trying to get you to do so since you got here."

Neji glared at him. "Well now I want to."

Sasuke followed. "I am coming too."

Soon they were all inside Itachi's limo driving off to the park.

Sakura looked around at the group. "I thought you said you all had plans."

Itachi smiled at her. "Plans can be broken under certain circumstances," looking at Deidara.

Deidara grinned. "They probably didn't want me to be alone with you, I'm a big flirt."

"Oh," Sakura said quietly, her cheeks turning pink. "So you guys were worried."

Sasuke scoffed. "Don't flatter yourself."

Gaara laughed. "You are funny, besides I haven't skateboard in a while, can't be getting rusty."

Sakura nodded her head listening to their excuses believing everything they said but not noticing the looks they were giving Deidara when he kept trying to put his arm around her.

* * *

Sakura sat on the curb as she watched them warm up. "Wow, they really do know how to skateboard," she watched Sasori glide across with ease and ride up a ramp.

Deidara rolled up to her. "Hey Sakura, watch this!"

He gained speed and went up a ramp, he did an ollie, kicked the board as it flipped, caught it and landed safely on the ground.

He came back to her spot. "That was a 360 kickflip."

"Wooow," Sakura grinned clapping for him. "That looks like a lot of fun."

Deidara reached his hand out to her. "Well come on and try it."

Sakura shook her head back and forth. "Oh no, I don't want to break your board or anything."

"Come on, it will be fine," Deidara laughed his hand still out.

Sakura took his hand as he helped her up and slowly helped her up on his board.

"Is he really trying to teach her to skateboard?" Gaara laughed. "This shall be good."

"She may do fine," Sasori said watching as she almost let the board roll from under her.

"I highly doubt she will be," Neji said.

"Well look how fast you picked up Neji," Itachi nodded to him.

Sasuke glared. "Neji has skill, _she_ has nothing."

They watched on as Deidara helped her onto the board. He put his hands on her waist to keep her steady and helped her as she used one foot to push the board forward. He grinned and gave her thumbs up as they walked back. They watched as he gestured to her hoodie saying something. Sakura nodded and unzipped the hoodie and shrugged it off to reveal her red spaghetti strap tank top. It dipped a little in the back to reveal her soft smooth back. She quickly adjusted her hair so it covered it and hopped back onto the skateboard.

Sasuke watched as Deidara put both his hand on her shoulders and slid them down slowly to her elbows keeping her still. "What is he doing?"

"I'm not sure but you can teach someone to skateboard without all that touching," Gaara glared as Deidara put his hands around her waist again adjusting one hand to her hip as he pushed her along.

Itachi got up from his seat and walked over to Sakura and Deidara. Gaara, Sasuke, Neji and Sasori watched as Itachi picked Sakura up bridal style in his arms and started to walk towards the limo.

"H-hey what are you doing?" Sakura resisted pushing against his chest.

"I just remembered the last time Deidara tried to teach a girl how to skateboard and what happened," he told her seriously.

Sakura looked over Itachi's shoulder to see Deidara sulking as she was put inside of the limo.

"I can protect myself," Sakura told him. The rest of the guys popped inside and Itachi informed the driver to head back to the mansion.

They sat in silence as they drove back home. Sakura looked around the limo. She frowned. "What did Deidara do to the last girl he taught?"

"Let's just say he is a pervert," Gaara told her.

Sakura looked innocently at Itachi and pointed. "Isn't he a pervert too?"

Itachi taken back cleared his throat. "He is a pervert that acts upon the things he thinks."

"Oh okay," Sakura said now understand. "So you have never acted upon your thoughts?"

Itachi stared at her darkly. "No I haven't…at least not yet."

Sakura looked down at her lap and blushed.

"Just avoid being alone with him," Sasori informed her.

"She probably would like it," Sasuke smirked thinking of her fangirling state.

"Why would I like being harassed? Besides he is not my type."

Neji ears perked up and he cleared his throat. "You have a type?"

Sakura smiled. "Yes I do."

"What is it?" they all asked together surprising each other all wanting to know the answer.

"Hmm wouldn't you like to know," she said sticking her tongue out. They pulled in front of the mansion and she was the first one out the door. The guys sat silently as they watched her walk up to the door, imagining her in that red dress from last night.

Neji cleared his throat again. "I need something cold…to drink," he informed them getting out of the limo.

Itachi watched as the others hopped out quickly. He chuckled to himself. "Ahhh the power you possess," he grinned stepping out and walking slowly inside.

* * *

Whew! Nothing chapter complete, I know I has been forever since I updated. I know you all have been waiting for this chapter and hopefully it was to your liking. Writers block is a killer but I'm been doing some brainstorming so hopefully there will be less time in between each chapter and update. The boys are going to be experiencing jealously. Until next time! =D


	8. Friend Zoned

Had a random burst of energy so I was able to complete this chapter pretty quick. Don't know what has been happening lately but the gears in my brain keep on churning. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I enjoyed reading all of them. And a special thanks to**hushnelle****, **your review made my day! ^_^ Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 8: Friend Zoned**

* * *

Sakura skipped into the empty dining room. "Where is everyone body at?"

"Outside washing the limo," Mr. Uchiha answered not looking up from his newspaper.

"Their washing the limo, are you sure?" Sakura said surprised, they seemed like the type to use their servants for everything.

"Hn. They enjoying doing for some odd reason," Mr. Uchiha muttered.

Sakura went outside and true to Mr. Uchiha's word the boys were all out washing the limo, rubbing their sponges over the exterior and throwing buckets of soapy water over the top. Sakura looked over all the half-naked men, all shirtless scrubbing away. Sasuke stood up from his kneeling position to wipe sweat from his brow and noticed Sakura ogling them. He smirked to himself as he rung out the sponge over the bucket.

"Your fangirl heart must be exploding now," Sasuke smirked saying to her.

The guys looked up from their task giving Sakura their full attention, they all had six packs. "How is that even possible," Sakura muttered to herself walking back inside the mansion.

The boys went back to washing, Sakura returning a minute later with a digital camera started taking pictures.

Gaara grinned. "Well she is back to normal now."

Sakura walked onto the grass and took pics at different angles, zooming in on their abs, capturing the sweat beads rolling down their bodies. Itachi picked up a bucket of soapy water and poured it all over his chest soaking himself and his jeans.

Sakura finally done smiled done at her camera. "This is gold!"

Neji smirked as he flipped his wet ponytail over his back.

Sasuke grabbed a towel and put it behind his neck gripping both sides in the front. "So I guess you're going to go print those out and paste them all over your wall."

Sakura gave him a confused look. "No, why would I do that for?" she questioned.

Sasori now confused asked her what her plans were. "Those girls at our school are nuts over you guys, do you know how much they would pay to have these pictures, I am going to be rich," Sakura grinned brightly.

The smirk on Sasuke's face dropped fast. "What?"

Sakura skipped back inside leaving the guys scrambling to get inside after her.

She hadn't gotten far. Itachi grabbed her camera out of her hands quickly. "What the-"

The five of them stood their dripping on the hardwood floor of the entrance. "You're getting my camera all wet," Sakura whined reaching for it. Itachi held it over his head out of reach.

"You _cannot_ give out those pictures, those girls are crazy," Gaara told her.

"I know their crazy; I'll make a lot of money because they love you guys so much."

"No they are crazy, not right in the head, we do not need a repeat of when they started camping outside of the mansion. Waking up with some girl right in your face, your underwear missing-"

"They did all of that?"

"Yes, things have finally died down some," Sasori informed her.

"Oh I didn't know," Sakura said innocently.

Sasuke scoffed to himself as he shook his head.

"Well then what did you guys think I was doing when I was taking pictures?" Sakura asked them.

"Of us so you could fangirl over them," Gaara said getting annoyed.

"Why would I fangirl over you?" Sakura said hands on her hips while Gaara ran a hand through his wet red hair very slowly.

"You were just call us hot and following us around and stuff," Gaara said about to explode.

"I got over that," Sakura told them.

"That was just last week!"

Itachi put a hand on Gaara's shoulder. "Calm down, do you want us to believe you changed in a week?"

"Who says I can't," Sakura said to them.

Itachi gestured to his body. "Come on, you sure you're not sick, look at all of this."

Sakura reached into her pocket and started to unfold a thick piece of paper. "You guys should look at all of this!"

They stared at a poster of a celeb shirtless and wet his fingers locked in his low jean pockets staring intensely at them. He had an eight pack.

"Compared to him, you guys are nothing."

Sasuke's eyes turned red, he wasted no time quickly snatching the poster out of Sakura's hands and ripping it to shreds. He balled the paper up and threw it at her feet. Sakura gasped at the destroyed paper resting in between her shoes.

"Don't you **ever** try to sell those pictures to anybody," he hissed his dark eyes making contact with her. When he left the room he made sure to bump against her shoulder roughly almost knocking her over as he stormed up the steps.

A less angry but still fuming Gaara followed him up the steps. Neji and Sasori glanced at the pinked haired girl before they too went up the steps.

Itachi picked up all the shredded pieces of the poster and carely put them in her hands. "I'll be holding on to this for a little while sweetie, for your own safety" he gestured to her camera before he too left leaving her alone. "Sorry about your poster, don't mind my idiot of a brother."

Sakura balled the ruined poster in her fist and glared at the empty stairs. She walked over to the trash and threw the poster inside. She took a deep breath and smiled to herself.

"Well I wasn't going to do anything-" She reached into her pocket and pulled out the memory card to her camera. "But Sasuke left me no choice."

* * *

The next day Sasuke and Neji stepped out of the car as they walked onto campus. They first noticed a huge group of girls and few guys all surrounding the flag pole screaming and holding out fistful of money. Sasuke frowned as two girls ran by stealing glances at him and blushing clutching pieces of paper to their chest.

"This school is so weird," Sasuke said shaking his head.

Neji nodded his agreement. More girls ran by them seeming to be holding the same sized pieces of paper. Neji looked more closely and saw that they were not regular pieces of paper but photographs. The next group passed by and Neji was able to make out his nipples from a distance. He grabbed a picture from a girl to see himself wriggling water out of his ponytail.

"Oh my gosh, Neji touched ME!" the girl squealed like a seal, her friends chattering like bats. Neji quickly flashed the picture to Sasuke.

Sasuke was taken back by the picture seeing a half-naked Neji in his face but it soon started to register in his brain. "No, she wouldn't do that," he told himself sure that the glare he sent her would make her want to dig her own grave.

Both of them noticed a pink blob in the middle of the crowd pushing her way through. Her pink hair was pulled back into a bun high on top of her head. She wore a bright neon green dress paired with a pale pink cardigan and high heeled stilettoes.

Sasuke breathed in deeply locking eyes on his target her hair not the only thing making her stand out but her ridiculous outfit as well. Sakura feeling hot all of the sudden scratched her neck and looked off to the side to see the Uchiha gaining distance, a not so happy Neji following close behind.

"Well looks like I am fresh out of pictures, I have to go get some more," Sakura told the group who started protesting as soon as she bolted off.

Sasuke was gaining on her when she went into the crowd of students just arriving to school and lost her. He looked around for any sign of pink or green but found nothing.

He stomped his foot and growled causing the girls following him to disperse quickly. How could he lose her, she was wearing heels.

"Let's go find your brother," Neji suggested to the angry Uchiha.

* * *

"She what?" Itachi said shocked.

"She printed out all of those pictures and is selling them around the school," Neji told him, Sasuke too mad for words to say anything.

Itachi pulled Sakura's pink camera out of his book bag and opened the battery flap. The memory card slot was blank which caused him to groan. "Just great."

Gaara came inside the empty classroom they had taken refuge in. "I can't believe she actually did that."

"Yes she is bold, me likey," Itachi wiggled his eyebrows. He cleared his throat being more serious. "We need to find her."

"I will find her, just wait till I get my hands on her," Sasuke glared balling his fist.

"That did not sound right at all," Itachi laughed out loud.

Sasuke gave him the famous Uchiha look. "Okay this is no time for jokes," Itachi laughed putting his hands up.

"Where could she be? Class is about to start soon," Neji wondered.

"I don't care but when I find her I am goin-"

The door opened and the four of them looked up. Sasori stood in the door way and slowly walked inside; they noticed a second pair of feet behind him. Sakura peeked her head from behind Sasori's back and looked at them.

Sasuke jumped of the desk and Sasori put his arms up blocking his way. "Move," Sasuke ordered him.

"I said _move_," Sasuke growled becoming inpatient.

"No," Sasori said coolly the pinked hair girl holding onto the back of his jacket trembling.

Sakura cleared her throat. "I-I know your probably mad at me-"

"That is an understatement," Gaara said.

"I told you not to print those pictures," Sauske said trying to stay calm clenching his teeth.

Sakura stepped a little more from behind Sasori and glared at him. "You could have said it in a nicer way and instead of ripping up my belongings and being violent."

"So you printed out pictures of us," Neji said.

"Okay I went a bit far with the revenge but it is all Sasuke's fault," Sakura pointed her finger at him.

"I did nothing wrong," Sasuke told her.

They all stared at him intently. "Stop looking at me like that," he spat.

Gaara ran his fingers through his hair. "Look the damage is done, how are you going to fix this?"

"Fix it," Sakura said confused.

"I do not want pictures of me circling around," Neji informed her.

"Oh right," Sakura stepped out from completely behind Sasori and bowed. "Don't worry I'll be sure I get them all back before school ends.

Sasuke started to calm down a tiny bit. "You better or else-"

Itachi got up and hit his brother on the back hard. "Or else nothing," he grinned. "Don't worry Sakura; I won't let him do a thing to you."

Sakura grinned brightly. "Thank you Itachi."

Itachi stepped a bit closer to her. "And might I add that you look stunning today Sakura."

Sasuke rolled his eyes as his brother complimented her. He secretly gave her a once over and studied her. Looking at it for a second time the pink and green blended together quite nicely. She looked very classy almost; he looked down at her legs and the stilettoes on her feet.

"_Why do her legs look so long?" he thought to himself, staring at them longer than necessary. _

He continued to stare captivated by them for some odd reason not being able to look away.

"Sasuke," he heard his voice being called. Gaara nodded to him. "Come on, we have to get to class."

Sasuke followed him shaking the thoughts out of his head.

* * *

Sakura nervously looked around for the boys as school was coming to an end. She had an idea but would need their help to complete the task. She noticed them and waved her arms frantically for them to walk faster.

"Well," Gaara said looking at her empty hands.

"I have an idea but I need your help," Sakura told them her plan Sasuke immediately putting it down.

"It is the only way." Sakura nodded putting her hands together.

They all sighed deeply and stood in a line while Sakura pulled out the bullhorn she borrowed and stood on top of the steps.

"Can I have your attention?" Sakura's voice boomed. A crowd soon gathered noticing the hot, popular boys of their school standing together. "The pictures you received earlier, I am sorry I have to say that we need them back and you will receive full refunds."

"We don't want to give the pictures back," a girl yelled glaring at Sakura.

Sakura tried a different approach. "For every picture you brought you will get a full refund and…you will get to hug that person for five seconds."

The crowd started to mummer among themselves eying the glorious pieces of meat in front of them.

A girl with thick coke bottle girls and pigtails ran to the front. "I brought five Sasuke pictures!" she shrieked.

"Well that means you get to hug Sasuke for 30 seconds," Sakura informed her cheerfully.

The girl gasped and the crowd's mummers turned into loud squealing of a zoo at the thought to be able to touch them, something they could never do.

"Okay lets form a nice single file line, present me with your pictures and I will calculate your hugs and you may proceed."

They wasted no time getting in line anxiously waiting their turns, handing their pictures over to Sakura with ease as she counted them and then allowing them to rush over to the boys.

The boys on the other hand could not wait for the torture to end practically being molested by the girls, them pressing themselves against them and squeezing the life out of them trying to whisper things into their ears at an attempt to be sexy. Absolute fail.

Sakura gave them a look and informed them that if they wanted to get all the photos back that they would have to deal with it.

Neji looked at the long line of people still to go losing count of how many times his butt had been squeezed and felt up. Sasuke looked at the couple of guys that were inching their way up the line big grins on his face. He glared at Sakura as she smiled and collected pictures. Gaara desperately tried to push the girl off of him that was trying to shove her tongue down his throat.

They finally reached the last person after what seemed hours. She was all Itachi's having purchased 18 pictures of him. After she enjoyed her minute and thirty seconds of glory it was all over.

"We did it!" Sakura grinned holding the thick stack of photographic evidence in her hands. "I counted all the pictures I printed and they are all here."

Sasuke snatched the pictures out of her hands and stuffed them deep in his book bag. "I will get rid of them myself."

"Well that whole mess has been cleared up."

"After you started it," Gaara reminded her still angry at being closed to sexually assaulted.

Sakura pouted and lowered her head. "I know I'm sorry for causing so much trouble."

"It's over now," Neji assured her strangely not feeling good seeing her sad.

"Okay," Sakura brightened up. "I see now why you guys say their crazy; some of them were scaring me."

"Now you know what we have to live through," Sasuke said fixing his crumpled shirt.

"It could have been worse," Sasori said.

"That's true, what if they wanted kisses to get their pictures back," Sakura said thinking of different scenarios. "Why didn't any of them think of that? They are not a bright bunch."

"That would not happen," Neji said.

"Over my dead lifeless body," Gaara added in forcing back a shiver at the thought.

"Wouldn't be that bad fellows," Itachi smirked. Sasuke frowned in disgust at his brother. "You're sick."

Sakura laughed as she thought back to some of the girls and their hugging sessions. "But really, you made some of those girls' day."

She launched herself onto Neji and wrapped her arms around him tightly. Neji's breath hitched in his throat as he stood completely still as she pressed against his lightly. "Oh Neji-kun," Sakura said in a fake whiney voice. "I love you so much, marry me!" She laughed as she released Neji from her grip; he could still smell that perfume that he adored, something about it made him want to smell it forever.

"Let's go home buddies," Sakura cheered heading for the parking lot.

Gaara stopped his track. "Did she just call us buddies?"

* * *

Mr. Haruno smiled at his daughters beaming face. "Well it appears that you had a good time at school."

"We did," Sakura said.

He narrowed his eyes as he looked at the boys. "You seem to be getting along well."

Sakura linked an arm around Gaara's neck. "I think so to, maybe we will be good friends soon, maybe even best friends," she cheered skipping off to the kitchen.

Mr. Haruno smiled as he excused himself knowing that her daughter was not interested in any of them.

"Best friends," Gaara said the words sounding foul coming off his lips. He was upset he assured himself because he would never want to be best friends with her, much less friends not because of any…other reasons.

"Wow, she has gotten over us," Itachi said a little sad. "She was my favorite fangirl."

"You have a favorite fangirl?"

"Yeah it's not like she stole items from our room and made a shrine of our stuff or took picture of us when we were sleeping and made pillows so she would sleep with us every night."

"You have a point there," Gaara nodded to himself.

"I thought she was adorable," Itachi said watching her climb the stairs.

Neji convinced himself that he was happy without her fangirling but he actually missed the attention.

The doorbell ringed waking them all from their thoughts; a server escorted a man into the room. He looked around at everything quickly taking in the five boys staring at him.

"Where is Sakura?" he demanded.

The guys sized him up; he glared at them with violet eyes. His silver hair slicked back and wet from too much gel. His college sweatshirt tight around his chest looking a size to small.

"I said where is Sakura?" he said, hating to repeat himself.

Sasuke crossed his arms. "And why do you want to know."

The guy smirked at them as he ran a hand over his hair making sure it was in place.

"_This guy is a total sleazebag," Sasuke thought. _

"I am Sakura's ex-boyfriend," he informed them. "Who are you?" he asked rudely. "Is she staying here with all of you?"

"Ex-boyfriend," Neji said in shock.

"Hidan," they heard a voice call and all turned to see Sakura walking down the stairs. She stood in front of the man claiming to have had a relationship with her. "What are you doing here?"

Hidan smiled cockily at her. "I came to get you back."

The guys stared at the mismatched couple, the pairing was so strange.

"What?" the guys chorused.

Hidan grabbed both of Sakura's hands. "Want us to get back together babe."

It was more of an order then a question or even a request, him already assuming she would say yes.

Sakura laughed nervously and slipped her hands out of his grip wiping the gel on the sides of her dress.

"That is so sweet and I really would but I-I uhh I'm dating someone right now," Sakura blurted out slapping her hand over her mouth surprised at what she had just said.

Hidan eyes narrowed as he started to scream profanities at the top of his lungs catching Sakura off guard.

Mr. Haruno and Mr. Uchiha came to see what all the racket was. Mr. Haruno's eyes darkened when he saw who was standing in the living room.

Itachi walked over to Sakura and pulled her further away from Hidan covering her ears.

"You should not use that kind of language in front of a lady," he said.

Hidan's blood boiled as he watched Itachi put his hands on Sakura's shoulders and assured that she was fine.

"So your new boyfriend, huh?" Hidan questioned them.

Itachi and Sakura looked at each other and back at Hidan.

"Uhhh he is no-" Sakura started blubbering.

Itachi grabbed her hand and laced his fingers with her. "Yes I am her new boyfriend, got a problem?" Itachi asked glaring at him.

Sakura gulped as Hidan's nostrils flared and he looked like a bull ready to charge, the situation was not getting any better. "This is not good."

* * *

Yeah I know it is quite strange for Hidan to be Sakura's ex-boyfriend but work with me here. He probably won't be reappearing again but he will be in the next chapter and you will figure out why Sakura decided to date him along with weaseling herself out of them starting over their relationship. She never liked him romantically but you will find out why they dated in the next chapter. Later gators! =)

_Sneak Peak_

**Chapter 9: Lies, Lies, Lies**

Sakura sighed and turned back to the situation at hand. "What are you doing here Hidan? Don't you have school?"

"I came to get you back," he said eying her looking her up and down.

Sasuke glared at him at liking the way he was staring at Sakura. "You dated this person Sakura?"

"It was only for 2 months," Sakura said justifying herself. "It didn't really work out since Hidan is in college."

Sasori looked surprised. "You're in college?"

Hidan smirked with his mouth open his left canine tooth showing. "Yes I'm a real man unlike you punks."

Gaara sized up the greasy guy in front of him. _"How in the world did he land Sakura?"_

Itachi wrapped his arm around Sakura's shoulder and pulled her in close to his chest. "You can't just come in here all demanding and try to take my woman away."

_End of Sneak Peak_


End file.
